Dragon's Justice
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: The Marine Hero found him floating on some debris. He was cheeky and had that fire in him just like his boys and with his brats dreaming about a life of piracy in their future, he just couldn't ignore that pink haired little brat who brought him a ray of hope. Donning the coat of justice, he was ready to make the lives of both pirates and navy miserable. Vice-Admiral Natsu Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

**The Marine Hero found him drifting through the waves. He was cheeky and had that fire just like his boys. And with both his grandsons dreaming about a life of piracy in their future, Garp just couldn't ignore that pink haired little brat who brought him a ray of hope. Donning the coat of justice, he was ready to make everyone's lives miserable.**

 **Chapter 1: Cast Away**

Through the humble and calm waters of the East Blue, sailed a large Battleship with a dog's head as its figure head. The ship wasn't heavily damaged nor was it following a pirate vessel. To say the least, it was weird seeing a vessel of its class in the most peaceful sea which was not much of interest to the Government or the pirates who usually attract the navy.

 _Zzzzzz..._

The loud sound of snoring was heard throughout the vessel, but none of the officers or soldiers paid attention to it; seemingly unconcerned of the person who was neglecting duty, but they were not at fault here, they simply didn't have the authority or power(physical or mental) to discipline the rule breaker. Through the busy sailors and various cannons, the view falls on a beach chair in the centre of the front deck where a man in shorts and a Hawaiian loose shirt with the buttons opened, showing a broad muscular chest with a few scars here and there. His black hair was cut with a flat top and had whitening sideburns and a black goatee.

He had his right arm hung loosely on to the wooden board and the other limply placed on his lower abdomen while a small snot bubble expanded and contracted at his nose. "Vice Admiral Garp!" The call of an unlucky sailor who was about to face a manly lecture on letting men sleep burst the snot bubble on the sleeping man and made him jump up in surprise with a startled face; his eyes widened, stretching the scar above his eye a bit.

"Huh? I was lecturing Luffy?" The man spoke dazed as his sleep still controlled what left of his pinprick brain which couldn't make out where he was. Well the petty officer who woke up the Devil got a few moments to enjoy his lowering mortality rate until the man he addressed as Vice-Admiral shook his head and shot a glare at the him. "It better be Roger coming out of his grave and raising an army of undead and unkillable pirates in a island sized ship that has a super cannon that could wipe out a hundred warships!" The massive man stood up with a boiling face, his broad teeth bared and his fists clenched with a nerve popping off his forehead.

"Uh...no sir..." The sailor spoke nervously increasing the Admiral's fury further.

"Then?!" Garp asked with annoyance and anger.

The non-commissioned officer gulped nervously as he wondered why none of his comrades involve themselves. "T-There's a lot of wreckage in front of us and there's a boy floating on one of them." He managed.

Folding his arms he gave a thoughtful look. "What the hell are you morons waiting for?!" Garp suddenly roared causing his subordinates to stumble back while the sailor who brought the information was shivering like a mound of jelly.

"T-There are small s-sea kings circling the b-boy." He managed.

"So? Fire those cannons!" The commander of the vessel walked over to starboard, while closely followed by the few crew members who were brave enough to follow the tyrant.

"Sir the boy's too close, he might get hit too." Rubbing his forehead in annoyance, the commander pulled off his Hawaiian shirt and without any warning, jumped into the sea.

"Vice-Admiral!" The crew yelled in shock at the man's action.

Unaffected by his crew's concern, Garp swam fast towards the speck of pink hair that he saw from his ship, and true to their words, there were a few small sea kings that could be classified as Class C monsters. "Bunch of wussies who couldn't even save a brat..." Upon the man's arrival to the wreckage of what seemed to have been wooden boards and benches once, the Sea kings fled the scene.

The Vice Admiral grabbed the wooden plank on which the boy floated and lightly leaned on it for stability so he could observe the boy. He was maybe a few years older than Ace, wet spiky pink locks covered his head which had the right cheek pressed on the plank. Most of his upper body was exposed with a torn off shirt. The man gently pushed the hair off the boy's face and was awarded with the sights of disappearing scales, leaving a little tan coloured face that slept peacefully.

The sound of his even breathing relieved him. "Hey kid." The Garp shook the boy lightly and got a low groan in response. "Good. Keep a hold of that breath, I'm gonna getch'you outta here, ok?" He heard the rescue boat nearing him and lifted the boy towards his men who immediately grabbed hold of the boy only to find out he didn't come alone; in the submerged hand of the boy was a white scarf with scaly patterns.

Of course they tried to separate the scarf from the boy, only to find that his grip was as strong as an iron lock. "Dammit, he ain't letting go!" The sailor who was doing the act complained.

"Leave it willya? He clearly doesn't want that scarf off him." The Vice-Admiral who stood on the boat commented. "Lieutenant, take a couple of men and sweep the area, see if you can find anything." The commander ordered his men as the boat docked against the ship. "I'll take him." He bent down and swung the boy over his shoulder before jumping on to the ship effortlessly.

After a moment of silence the man dressed in the grey suit and fedora hat of the same colour, a katana strapped to his hip and an officer's coat draped over the shoulder, who was addressed as the lieutenant turned to the crew on the rescue boat. "You heard the boss, get on with it." He barked the commands and let the boat row into the debris.

Meanwhile, on board the mighty battleship, the Vice-Admiral carried the boy to the cargo crates and placed his limp body over the plastic draped boxes. The ship's doctor rushed with his instruments and placed the stethoscope on the pink heads chest and mindfully observed.

The Vice Admiral spoke with a sigh. "He's just fine doc, maybe a bit screwed by the sea water..." The doctor looked up and nodded.

"You are right sir, there seems to be no disturbance in his heart beat or blood flow." He opened the boy's eyes, revealing unfocused obsidian pupils and inspected with his small medical torch. "Yes, he's fine, maybe exhausted from scarcity of food." The doctor concluded as he took out the surgical scissors and cut off the few bits of clothing that remained of his shirt. "Hmm...his body is well nourished and in top shape..." The doctor spoke as he searched for any scars.

"Yea, I figured that out..." The Vice-Admiral thought back to the disappearing scales on the boy's face.

"Sir?" The doctor looked weirdly at the officer.

The old man sighed. "Nevermind..." Garp waved of the other man's look. "Get him cleaned and prepare a massive feast for him..." The doctor understood the cleaning part and the food, but why a feast? As if reading his mind, the Vice-Admiral spoke. "Don't ask, weirdos like him are hard to miss." As the doctor took the boy into the ship, he saw what seemed to be an odd red tattoo on the boy's right shoulder. 'Well, at least it ain't a skull...'

He walked over to the side and looked at the search party scour through the wreckage. "What the hell happened here..." His eyes narrowed right before his head fell backwards and his eyes shut and a snot bubble started to blow on his nose. He was asleep, right on the spot, standing.

The team sent to search the area returned back with little results. The Vice-Admiral's right hand man got on the ship. "Alright, bring all that stuff up!" He barked the commands which the sailors quickly followed as they tied the baggage to the rope sent down from the ship to the sack of items they scavenged. The Lieutenant turned to look at his commanding officer and sweat dropped at the sight of the oddly sleeping man.

 _POP!_

The snot bubble burst and the Vice-Admiral woke up startled. "Huh? Whaa? I fell asleep again?" He rambled before he saw his lieutenant. "Got anything?" Garp enquired, not at all concerned about his embarrassing action.

As it seemed, the lieutenant was a man who stuck with the Vice-Admiral for a while now and he was pretty used to his ways. "Yes sir, only a little though." He replied smoothly. Garp folded his arms and nodded. "The forensic tests are on route." He added.

"Good, find something, report to me." He commanded.

"Yes sir." The younger man replied.

An hour passed over from the incident and the ship was once again on its course to **_Dawn Island_**. They were expected to arrive at mid noon five days later and the Vice-Admiral was very much excited on the concept of meeting both his grandkids. 'Hopefully, those two got the prospect of being good Marines drilled into their bird brains...' The old man thought.

He was interrupted from his line of thought by the sound of the foot stamping on the wooden board. "Sir! The forensic results are ready!" A petty officer stood behind him erect.

Letting out a sigh, Garp looked over his shoulder. "Yea...be there in a minute..." He heard the hurried taps of the feet of the sailor. Soon enough, he began to make his way inside the gigantic ship. Hopefully, some trash his subordinates found will get him a picture of what happened in the most peaceful ocean in the world. It can't be a spoilt Celestial Dragon who found joy in screwing up the lives of normal people.

Why?

One, that boy was far from normal. Two, that bastard Sengoku would be on his ass to make space for those bastard 'noobles' in his vacation with his grandkids. Three, there wasn't much to see in this boring peaceful sea that would cause a lazy ass fat bastard with a god status make their way here.

The room he entered was cramped; it had a big table in the centre, couple of book shelves and normal shelves with equipments, two tube lights and a small round window. On the table was all the junk that his crew collected. "Whatchya got for me Bito?" The Vice-Admiral asked the only other man who was present in the room.

He was a tan skinned slightly chubby man who wore a brown suit with a lab coat over it. His black slimy long hair was combed slick backwards and had thick square black framed specks and a clean shaven face. "Well, I know one thing for sure." The man spoke. "This," He pointed at the junk on the desk. "…isn't from a ship wreck." The forensic chief confirmed.

"Then?" The old man folded his arm and looked the other man in the eye, clearly showing his impatience.

"It's something that happened far inland, these are parts of chairs, building planks, concrete materials, spears, arrows and what not. Either it's a military or civilian gathering inside a building that went wrong." The Vice-Admiral looked at him weirdly. Bito deadpanned. "We are New World Marines, sir." That answered the commander's question about how all this reached here.

Then his eyes fell on a particular item. It was a flag, or at least what was left of it. Picking it up, he stretched it out. "What's this?" It had its top half in red and the other in dark red and there was a symbol at the centre. It didn't make sense, but after a while, he classified it as a bird and dropped it. Just as he was about to turn back, his eyes narrowed. "Where have I seen that before?" He picked up the strange flag and once again looked at it. "Oh yea, the boy." He looked at the scientist. "I am taking this doc." Bito didn't bother replying as the Vice-Admiral was already out of the room and walking over to the main deck.

"Vice-Admiral, the boy's awake!" A small smirk came over the old man's face.

.

.

.

Everything was wet at first, and then everything became naked, now dry and clothed. He slowly opened his eyes; now everything was hazy and blurred beyond recognition. Why is it always everything and not just a part? But what was the giant flat topped object staring down at him with a wide grin? Grin? So it was someone. "W-who the heck are you?" He groaned out as he reached his forehead with his palm.

"What's up kid? How ya feeling?" The booming voice of the old man echoed through his little head. Like a bolt of lightning, pain shot through the boy's body, although it lasted only for a few seconds. The Vice-Admiral frowned. "You ok?"

"Yea, I am feeling peachy!" The boy shot off the bed and stood on it with a vein popping from his forehead. He was not at all concerned about the older man's size, which to say the least was still a foot taller and two feet wider.

"Grrr..." The old man growled as he raised his fist. "Show some respect to your elders you cheeky little brat!" He began to bring down his fist on the boy.

"You can't stop me old geezer!" The boy too raised his fist and brought it towards the old man's incoming one.

 **Grrrrr**

Both fists stopped inches away from connecting with the other at the sound of the growls that erupted from their respective stomachs, other than that, they didn't mover or break eye contact with each other. A few seconds seem to pass before another growl erupted, but this time, it was from only the boy's stomach, he withdrew his fist and let it rest on his sides while a frown came over his face at the thought of the betrayal done by his stomach.

"Dragneel Natsu." His eyes didn't waver as he looked at the smirking old man.

"Monkey D. Garp." The old man spoke. "Now let's go get something to eat." He turned around and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Natsu who wrapped the scarf around his neck. He didn't bother with a shirt and continued with the shorts.

A few minutes later, lunch was being served...

The crew could only term it one thing. **War**. Food was getting butchered and massacred...even though it was dead to begin with. True to Garp's words, the boy in fact was a black hole. He alone has finished the entire stock of sea king the old man caught two days back and they feared he would start with the ship's rations. That would be catastrophic, even as a thought.

"Damn that hit a small spot!" Natsu let out a barf which was soon followed by Garp's own barf. "So old man, where am I?" He asked him with a curious face.

"East Blue." Garp stared at him for a moment and nodded his head. "On board my ship." He folded his massive arms. This got the boy's attention, his eyes widened as his hands accidently gripped the table, crushing it under his strength.

Time passed since Natsu realized his one true weakness no longer plagued him, but at the same time his memories took its place instead. He knew he was turned into a kid for a purpose, he also knew what Erza's mother did. This was his chance to do it right, to make the next confrontation with his brother the last one. More than that, he knew this wasn't the first time he was seeing this new world, he took a detour from his brother's plan on dropping him with the remains of his guild before he was forced back on the journey here.

"Hey brat." The gruff voice of the old man brought him back to the land of the living.

Frowning at being called a brat, Natsu shot back. "What do you want old geezer?" It clearly got on to his nerve and the Dragon slayer was pleased.

"Why you impudent little..." Garp took a deep breath to calm himself but it didn't work. "Oh screw that!" He brought his fist down on Natsu who took the blunt force of the attack before slamming his foot on the old man's abdomen. The crew watched in amazement as the kid they found half dead a while ago, going toe to toe with the Marine Hero.

Bumps and bruises lined the two who sat beside each other on the side of the ship. "Not bad brat." Garp spoke first.

Grumbling, Natsu replied. "You are not half bad either, but I was going easy on you." Garp merely laughed it off while Natsu's thoughts slowly went back to the old man who ran his guild.

"Big fight eh?" Natsu looked at the Vice-Admiral with curiosity; the old man was looking at the setting sun with a calm face.

"What?" The teenager asked.

"That look you had on your face earlier and now," Garp began. "I know that look," The dragon slayer remained silent.

There were a few minutes of silence between the two as they just sat there, until the pink head decided to break it. "So, what's this Admiral thing people call you by?" He was genuinely curious and this curiosity would be the building stone of a great Naval Officer who would bring down real justice in the coming days.

Garp gave a smirk. "Well it all starts with will to help others..."

 **XxxX**

 **Yea, it's been in my mind for a while, I wanted to make our Dragon Slayer into a Navy man just like how Garp wanted to with his grandkids.**

 **So please review if you like the first chapter..**

 **Edited: 21 July 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Romance Dawn**

"Wow...you defeated a man who can split a continent in two, with a single punch?" Natsu was beyond amazed. This stupid old man was not a shabby fighter after all. "Even though you are a stupid old man, you are not a shabby fighter!" Yes; he openly insult-praised.

The Vice-Admiral wasn't happy. "What did you call me you little runt?!" Garp yelled into the boy's face before lifting his fist above his head.

"You wanna go old man?" The teenager jumped up with his fist ablaze, startling the old man a little bit. However the surprise didn't destroy the old man's guts as he brought down his fist on the boy's face, knocking his head back before he swung back and drove his flaming fist into the old man's abdomen. There was a red bump on his head where the fist slammed and this confused him. "Hey what gives?!" He questioned Garp as he tended to the injury.

Unlike his days of youth, he knew he was slowly being defeated by age. "What?!" He questioned the boy.

"How come it hurts this much?" Natsu angrily shouted. A smirk came over the old man's face, much to the annoyance of the Dragon slayer. He raised his fist in front of his face.

"Because that's the fist of love! Bwaaaahahahaha!" He laughed.

Raising an eyebrow, he stared at the old man's raised fist. "Fist of love?" He was sure there was something weird behind that punch. It was almost similar to the times when Gildarts used to punch him.

.

.

.

The ship was sailing deeper into the East Blue with the sun slowly disappearing behind the mighty vessel of the Marine hero. The pink head stood over the super structure of the ship and stared into the orange light of the sun. His pink locks lightly swayed with the wind as his obstinate mind wandered into the hued tundra.

'I can't lose sight of what I must do...' He thought solemnly. "Don't worry guys...when you wake up, Acnologia or Zeref won't be standing between us, till then just don't give up!' He clenched his fist tightly making his knuckles white.

"Gotta be something personal." Natsu loosened his fist and let out a sigh as he prepared himself to greet the old man. He looked over his shoulder and gave a dull nod, but his eyes were focused and lips in a tight line. "Listen kid, I know you aren't from around these parts..." Garp began. "But that thing you pulled back there, that wasn't a Devil Fruit, was it?" He folded his arms as he stood over the roof behind him.

Natsu turned around; a confused frown marvelled his face. "Devil Fruit?" He questioned the old man.

Not all too surprised by the boy's lack of knowledge, the Vice-Admiral spoke. "Devil Fruits are mystical items found in this world that can give the guy who eats it interesting abilities, depending on the type of the Fruit itself." He explained in layman's words and the teen was quick to understand it.

Natsu gained a curious look. "How do they taste?" Well, nothing more than this can be expected of him.

"Horrible." Was Garp's reply. "They are told to be the Sea Devil's incarnations. If you eat one you'll gain a special ability, but you won't be able to swim." Garp further explained as he sat down with his legs crossed, the action quickly copied by the Dragon slayer.

Natsu held his chin as he thought back. "Can't swim eh?" He thought out loud. "Well in that case I ain't one I guess, I mean, I can swim, I remember swimming up till I grabbed hold of a plank. Of course I'm not a great swimmer, but I **can** swim." He cleared the thought of being a Fruit user.

"So what's the deal with your flames?" Garp bluntly asked. The Dragon slayer scratched his head in thought, trying to figure out a way to explain how his magic works. "It's fine if you don't want to say." The Vice-Admiral added.

"Nah.." Natsu waved off that thought the Vice-Admiral spoke. "I'm tryanna find a way to explain..." He began and the old man could see the wheels in the pink heads head lose the rust and beginning to spin after what seemed to be a very long time.

"Fair enough, you can tell me that on a later date." Garp got up and Natsu stopped his thinking. "What are you going to do after we reach Dawn Island?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush when it comes to matters like this. Sure, maybe the boy lost his home and is all alone, but unless he asks for help, Garp won't give it.

For the first time from the moment he has seen the cheeky little back talking runt, he was quiet with a look of uncertainty covering his entire being. Garp waited patiently for a reply, with an attitude like this, the kid was too valuable to trade over to the pirates, especially when his two brats were already lured in. "Old man..." He looked up from his thoughts to the teenager in front of him.

"Eh?" He grunted.

"The Marines...they protect the innocents don't they?" Natsu's question made the Vice-Admiral let out a tired sigh.

"It's complicated kid, there are two kinds of Marines...the first one follows the idea of Absolute Justice..." Natsu didn't look up, but the old man took his silence as the permission to continue. "It's about following whatever ideologies the old geezers who control the World Government has laid, they say destroying an island is justice, then that's justice." Garp bluntly stated.

The Dragon Slayer looked up, his face as blank as a white paper. "And the other one?"

"Ones like me earned enough respect from the people and have the power to uphold their safety, in short, even if I disobey an order if it is the choice I saw as the best, no one can touch me." Garp let out a smirk, each word he spoke was true, even if Kong wanted him to take a promotion, he wouldn't, because he didn't find any use in that, after all, he could slap Sengoku and run away without being charged with conduct. "Hmmm slapping Sengoku..." There was a slow evil plan forming in his mind which reflected through his evil grinning face.

"Old man!" Natsu's shout snapped out the Vice-Admiral from his thoughts and he looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" There in front of him was the teenager, on his knees with both palms planted on either side of the roof below him, his body leaned forward and his head facing down. "I lost all my family, and I live to the day I avenge them, I know you have helped me on to your ship and fed me! But I need to ask you for one more favour!" He clenched his fists and his nails dug into the wooden roof. "Please let me join the Marines!" Natsu raised his head as he stared into the Vice-Admiral's eyes with iron clad determination.

"No."

The answer was short and abrupt and Natsu's face fell, but he didn't overly do it enough to lose his dignity. 'Well what did you expect moron? The guy hardly knows you and you want to join the top law enforcement here?!' Natsu got up and gave a bow. "I understand." Garp's face didn't change.

The Vice-Admiral turned around and began walking towards the deck, leaving the boy behind, but not before stopping and looking over his shoulder with a grin. "You only look for teen kid, wait three more years in the island I am going to drop you, I'll come pick you up then."

.

.

.

"Land Ho!" The sailor from the dog house shaped crow nest yelled through the microphone and alerted the crew for commencing docking procedures for the gigantic vessel. Call it a Marine's intuition, but Garp just knew Shanks has set foot in his home town. 'One of these days, I'm gonna getch'you and send you to the gallows Red Hair...'

"So this is Dawn Island?" Natsu asked as he climbed the stairs and stood over the figurehead of the ship, next to Garp. He scratched the back of his head.

Looking down at the boy, the Marine Hero corrected. "Not exactly, that is the islands name, its part of the Goa Kingdom and this here is my village, Foosha." He explained.

"Well if it's from here old man you came from, I'm pretty sure it's gonna suck." The Dragon Slayer chuckled at the old man.

"Why you tiny little piece of-" Before Garp could hit him, the teen had already fled the area and into the ship, with the angry old man right on his heel. "Get back here and take your beatings like a man!"

"Yea right, after you eat shit!" The pink head laughed as he ducked away from a cannon ball that was thrown at him, which crashed into the mast of the ship, embedding itself into the wood. "The hell did you get that from?!" Natsu yelled as he dodged another ball and saw Garp carrying a tray full of cannon balls. "Holy shit!" He jumped off the ship without another thought and propelled using his limbs to dodge the cannon balls thrown at him and in one of those peddles, his arm hit the head of the local sea king that was instantly knocked out.

"Stop running-" Garp was cut off when one of his thrown cannonball was caught by the Dragon Slayer and sent back at him but his face didn't show fear as the explosive ball crashed on his face and detonated.

 ** _BOOM!_**

All it did was burn his Hawaiian shirt and soot his face, oh also anger him. "When I get my hands on him..." Garp's face slowly turned sadistic with glowing red eyes.

Not knowing the seriousness of the old man's rage which was directed at him, Natsu climbed over the dock and made a run for it to where he smelled food. As he walked through the village, he was met with weird states, of course the village was small and seeing a stranger could be really weird, but this was just rude. And to prove his point an old man with oval glasses, and a beard grown long enough to become a thick mustache and a goatee. He wore simple clothes, a hat and a walking cane due to his old age. "Young man!" He called his voice clearly not happy and the Dragon boy was not in the mood.

"Yea?" The boy looked down at the short old man.

"Show some humility, young man, if you can't afford-" The old man's eyes bulged as the pink head was already on the move. "Hey don't walk off when a person's talking to you!" Natsu placed his index fingers on his ear canals, angering the old man further from his childish actions.

Leaving the old man and ignoring the stares of the public the teen finally made it to the place where he found the source of the food. **_Partys Bar_** it read. He pushed the door open, sounding the bell and got inside the small bar where he only saw one person who sat at the counter, inhaling food like he does.

He wore blue shorts, sandals, and a sleeveless white T-shirt. Upon turning to face the teen who entered the bar, Natsu saw that he also had a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair with a piece of meat stuffed in his mouth. The boy was fairly short and a straw hat hung behind his neck.

Walking over to the counter, he sat next to the kid who stared at him with curious black eyes. He saw him gulping down the meat and give a broad smile. "Hi! I am Luffy! The future Pirate King!" He stuck out his little hand in his direction.

Natsu stared at the extended limb for a second before he grinned and took a hold of the hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Natsu, the future error...boss of the Marines...er...or whatever rank that is..." He chuckled at his own lack of knowledge.

"Ahhh..." He saw Luffy whining in disappointment. "You wanna be like my gramps? Marines are lame!" He stated childishly before grinning. "You know what, join my crew! You can be by first mate!" The boy beamed at the dragon slayer who let go of his arms and leaned on the counter.

"Sorry little man," He chuckled at the disappointing whine. Then his eyes got curious after his nose twitched. "But tell me, why do you smell like the old man?" Luffy stared at the teen in confusion.

Before Luffy could ask him what he meant, Natsu heard the sound of approaching footsteps, which revealed to be a girl holding a stack of plates in her arms. She had brown eyes and black hair that went just above her shoulders. She wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles, her chest was moderately developed and she looked an year or two older than his current form. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, the stove was a bit-" Upon looking at him, she froze.

There it was; the same look he received from the villagers a moment ago. "Hey! What's up with that look?" He flamed. Then he noticed her peach skinned face changing colour, turning red slowly.

"Y-you are naked!" She screeched and turned around while holding her rapidly beating heart.

"I am what?" That's when Natsu looked down. He was only wearing his scarf and the black torn up shorts, exposing his chiselled and slightly buff body with the 'X' shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen. "Oh no, don't worry, I'm wearing shorts!" He laughed reassuringly. "I just got into a rumble that ruined my clothes."

Makino was still not convinced about her ability to look in the very developed teen's eyes and not his broad chest. "O-ok, what can I get you?" She managed, pretending to wipe the plates with the rag as she faced away from him.

"Anything large and I'll pay too! Well, not me exactly, old man Garp will." Natsu grinned.

"You know my grandpa?" Natsu turned to look at the seven year old who spoke with his mouth full.

"Garp-san is here?" Makino's face brightened at the news of her childhood hero arriving at their village.

"Yes he is and he's about to kill a cheeky little runt!" The presence behind him was dark and horrid. Natsu slowly turned around to see the soot covered face of the angry Vice-Admiral who loomed over him.

"H-Hi there old-" He didn't get to finish as his head was slammed with the giant fist which gave him a small angry bump. "Ow! That actually hurt you old geezer!"

"Gramps! That's my first mate you attacked!" Luffy jumped up and bit on to the old man's leg.

"Luffy! So you didn't leave the thought of being a pirate, eh?" With that he gave a much lighter version of the punch he gave Natsu to the little boy, but that was enough for his head to sprout an angry red bump.

"Owie gramps!" Luffy cried as he let go of his hold and held his head.

Giggling nervously at the sight of the strange bonding of the weird family, Makino spoke. "Garp-san, how was your journey?" She asked him politely as she poured some sake into a cup and orange juice into two glasses.

Garp took the sake while the boy's took the juice; he sat between his grandson and Natsu. "It was fine kid, but how was it taking care of this twerp here?" He enquired while slapping the boy's back playfully, making him spit out the juice. "Oh and this is Natsu, he's my apprentice." That was a new one, Garp's apprentice? "Natsu," He caught the attention of the teen who was sipping the juice. "This is Makino, she's a friend of mine, when I'm gone, whenever she needs some help, you do that ok?"

"No way-" He was cut off by the scent of well cooked tasty meal which surprisingly appeared out of nowhere in front of him with a smiling Makino. A one eighty shift in his attitude was immediately set into action. "All hail Lady Makino!" The older teen giggled a little at his antics and the way in which he devoured the food. "This is great stuff!" He stuffed his mouth with a large piece of meat. "Way better than this old man's ship food!" He continued to praise, earning the giggles of the lady and the ire of the old man.

Before Garp could give another piece of his mind, Makino interrupted. "You must be surprised with what Luffy can do now, Garp-san." She spoke cheerfully, confusing the man a little bit.

"I'm what with what Luffy can do now?" He scratched his head in confusion.

As if to help Makino, the said boy finished his meal and spoke up. "Look gramps!" He stretched his hand all the way over to the giant old man's shoulder, freaking the Marine Hero to no end.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Garp yelled with his eyes bugged out.

"Cool Luffy!" Natsu cheered with his mouth full as Garp took his grandson by his shoulders and began to experiment on the boy by squishing him into different shapes.

"Grandpa!" Luffy cried as a still wide eyed Garp manhandled him like a spring.

"What did you do you twerp?!" The Marine hero roared as he shook the boy like a bubble head toy.

When the shaking stopped, Luffy adjusted his head and shook left and right to get his sight back, and then he looked at the old man who held him in mid air. A wide grin came over his face. "I am a Rubber Man now!"

Makino stopped her giggles and looked worried at the old man who seemed to have gone extremely quiet. His eyes darkened and he placed the boy down. "Garp-san, Luffy ate it by accident. But he's fine now, don't be mad at him." The bartender spoke with concern.

"Luffy..." Garp slowly began. "Do you realize that, you won't be able to swim in your entire life from now onwards?" His voice was hollow and disappointed something that never came from the old man. Heck, even Natsu was caught off guard by the sudden loss of life from the old man's eyes.

The Marine Admiral reached into his trousers pocket. "Come on old man, he's just a kid right?" The Dragon Slayer, worried a little bit, joined in with Makino.

"Garp-san-" Makino was cut off as the old man let the piece of rolled paper unfurl to the size of three feet, it had something written on it and upon closer inspection, Natsu's eyes widened but the bartender remained none the wiser and looked at the old man who took out a pen and started striking out certain things.

Luffy saw Natsu gain a look of horror as he looked from him to the paper back and forth repeatedly. "I can't believe you keep a record of such things you old bastard!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

"Whaaaat?" Garp stopped his work and picked his nose as he looked offended...in a strange way. "I'm old, I need to keep a tab on my next one." He justified the paper.

"Gramps, what is that?" Luffy finally asked.

"Yes, Garp-san, I too am curious as to what that is." Makino spoke from her spot as she took the empty plates from Natsu.

Looking at his grandson and the bartender, Garp laughed loudly. "This was the list of all of Luffy's training methods. Now that he ate a Devil Fruit, he can't swim, not that he could in the first place..." Garp sighed.

"Hey what's with the attitude old man!" Luffy yelled.

"Shut up brat, I was going to teach you swimming..." Garp spoke, silencing the little Monkey.

"Really?!" Luffy yelled in shock.

But Garp didn't complete the previous sentence. "...by throwing you in front of that sea king." The boy turned white at the words which left monotonously from the old man's mouth.

Looking away from the scene Natsu sighed tiredly. "Well, at least you didn't throw him in a forest filled with ferocious animals or a ravine filled with monsters or threw him into the air and let him land on some far away land..." He took a sip of his juice and waited for a chuckle to escape from the old man's lips. When he looked, the grandparent and boy were looking at him with expressionless eyes. "Wait...seriously?!" Natsu yelled. "I can't believe you would do that too! I bet you named your son Dragon." Again silence from the old man came. "You did that, didn't you?" Again silence.

.

.

.

Time passed as the dragon slayer sat above the tree that Garp sat under while Luffy fought pathetically with a giant black ape that surprisingly was calm and only swatted off the Devil Fruit powers of the boy and not out rightly go for the kill. 'Must be trained by the old guy...' He thought as he rested a little more comfortably than before and watched the strange but effective training regime. This was, after all the third day they were on the island.

Scratches and cuts covered the little body of Luffy. He dodged another lazy, but guarded punch thrown at him by the ape and swung his fist way back, stretching it nicely. **"Gom Gom: Pistol!"** He yelled, only to have the ape swat it off and stare at the boy.

The fight went on for another thirty minutes before Natsu decided to head back to Makino's bar. "Hey old man." He called as he jumped down. Garp didn't turn away from his grandson's training but he knew he heard it. "I'm heading back to the village." He declared before making his trek down the small hill in the forest. The Vice-Admiral looked over his shoulder to the retreating figure of the Dragon Slayer for a few seconds before turning back to the fight.

Natsu walked with his arms folded behind his head. Now, thanks to the Mayor and Makino, he had a pair of shorts and a striped orange shirt and gray sandals. Yea 'Gray' sandals. At the moment, Garp was only preparing him for the theoretical and morals of the Navy. Once he managed to get in, he can use brute strength to be the top dog and being the top dog gave him a lot of help for something else.

The physical test was already done with the way his strength could manipulate fire and has already proven to be stronger than any average Marine Commodore level officer. So he pretty much has to see that he pass the small IQ test the guys at the bureau will give in three years. God knows he needs the time...

In the short duration of his stay, Makino and Luffy became friends with him. Stopping slowly, he turned around to the side. It was by accident that it caught his eye, but was glad it did. Walking over to the small clearing that paved way to the beautiful view of the East Blue. He walked over, standing at the tip of a rock that extended out to the sea. The mildly salty wind hit his nostrils as he stared into the ocean, the setting sun drowning in the endless waters making a magnificent prospect with its colours going from red to orange in a mixture of warm, dreamy quietness. Where he stood, the trees especially palms, guarded, protecting this piece of magnanimity.

Looking down to his palm, he brought his hand and held it above his face. The palm facing his face and the orange light of the sun behind it. He folded all but his thumb and index finger. "Wherever you are...I'll always be watching over you...right guys?" A ghost of a smile came over his lips as he watched the light fade away from behind his palm. Time passed away like that, with the pink headed teen standing there with a far off look.

"...or at least your stomachs still noisy as ever..." The sound brought him back to reality. It was the old man's, but it was surprisingly gentle. Making his way in a few stealthy leaps, he was a few meters away from Garp. The old man walked with a beaten up Luffy on his back. "...you probably don't care for me much since I'm so loud and rough with you all the time...can't blame you really." Natsu had second thoughts on whether this was the same man. His loud and powerful voice was lowered to that of a parent's.

'Ah Luffy's half...well quarter conscious anyway...' The Dragon Slayer mused as he quietly followed the old man.

"I am not harsh because I don't like you and I don't want you to become a Navy man for my sake either...I just want you to have the strength to choose the right choice and walk the path you see right...that's my one and only wish." Garp stopped his trek and looked into the red sky. "By the way," His gloomy voice changed into his usual loud brash and cheerful one. "I swiped some food from the navy. Figured they owe me one too many favours. Besides, if they ask, I'll just say it was stolen by pirates, pretty neat right? Bwaaaahahahahaaaah!" He laughed as he continued his trek.

Standing there, the Dragon Slayer gave a small smile as a few faces passed through his mind. 'Gramps...Gildarts...Igneel, you damn bastards...let's see each other again one day...' He gave a crooked smile.

"All that meant to you too Natsu, now get over to Makino's bar fast! Bwaaaahahahaha!" Natsu's eyes widened when he realized that the old man found him. He jumped off the bush and closed the distance between then and started walking beside him.

"How did you know I was there old man?" Natsu asked curiously as he walked with his arms swinging and his head turned to the old man who had a huge grin on his face.

With a few chuckles Garp replied bluntly. "Well, that is one of the lessons you are going to be learning eventually in order to minimize damage and maximize your fighting chances." Natsu quieted for the moment and let the old geezer off the hook for now. "By the way Natsu, your fire, how does it work?" He brought the topic again.

"I use magic, it works kind of like in a really complicated way, and mine's called Dragon Slayer Magic, it gives me all the abilities of a fire dragon like my dad, Igneel." Natsu spoke drawing Garp's limited attention spree to the maximum. "Pretty much, Dragon Lungs to breath fire, talons to attack with fire and scales to protect against heat and fire." He further explained.

There was a few minutes of silence between them and the scent of the village started to get stronger on each passing moment. "Natsu." Garp finally called and stopped his walk abruptly. The said boy looked at the old man with curious eyes. "From today onwards, you are a Devil Fruit user who cannot swim." He spoke out of the blue.

Startled, the Dragon Slayer began. "W-what? The heck is-" He was cut of mid question.

"You ate the Dragon-Dragon Fruit, the Mystical Zoan type Devil Fruit which turns you into a Fire Dragon." Natsu was seriously getting a little ballooned in the head by Garp's words. "But," The Marine hero looked directly into the boy's eyes. "…you know what's so special about you?" He had a small glint in his eyes which made the teen shake his head a little nervously. "You won't ever have to take the form of a dragon to beat your opponents; you are going to be using your brute strength to accomplish most things."

Sure he had more physical strength than few hundred thousand soldiers put together, but it so happened to be his habit to burn his opponents at least a little bit. So how was this old man planning on doing this? "So like I am not going to transform - oh!" Then it clicked. "So this was the cover story for me not becoming a giant dragon and about me not having eaten one of those Jedi fruits? I am so strong, I won't have to go all out at all, and well, it won't be far from the truth either!" He exclaimed n surprise, and then a smirk overcame his face. "So there is some working part in that shit for brain of yours huh old man?" Of course the rest was a sudden chase and a game of insult.

.

.

.

"There are four main oceans in the World Natsu, the East Blue, the West Blue, the North and the South." Makino lectured to the fickle minded teen who stared bored at her. It's been the third day from the day Garp labelled him as a Devil Fruit user and the third day of complete failure on the young bartender's side to educate the Dragon Slayer in a less harsh way, compared to what Garp does to get an answer into one's skull. 'I need a better strategy if he wants to pass any test at all.' She thought tiredly.

Deep in thought, the girl didn't notice the time flying and the agitation the Dragon showed "So Makino, what's the deal with this Shanks guy Luffy wouldn't shut up about?" The question wasn't related to the subject they were handling at all, but she was more than happy to pick up that conversation.

With a smile the bartender shared what she knew. "He is known as Red Haired Shanks, and Captains the Red Haired Pirates. They are headed over to the New World." Natsu soaked in on what Makino spoke.

"The New what?" He looked dumb at the young woman. "There's another planet we can go it?!" Oh why did they make Natsu like this?

Giggling softly, Makino shook her head and tapped on the map book she had on the counter. "This region is known as the New World. **People** are said to be **extremely strong** there. It's the second half of the Grand Line that comes after the Red Line." She explained while pointing at the pictures. Unfortunately, Natsu only got some of it.

"Strong people huh..." Makino sweat dropped at what the teen was thinking about. But then shock reined on the pink heads face. "Wait, Grand Line?!" He slammed his head on the desk and held his hands on either side of his head. "Why does that sound so important?" He grumbled. A few moments passed and the Dragon Slayer continued to lightly bang his head on the wood.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Makino asked softly with a little concern on her face.

Slowly raising his head to sit straight, the Dragon Slayer let out a defeated sigh. Once again his brain didn't cooperate with him. "Never mind...probably something for the future." He said sulking. "So Luffy wants to go to the Grand Line...er...New World?" Natsu stumbled with the words. "To follow this guy just because Luffy thinks he's cool...that's just wow..." He murmured which resulted in Makino smiling broadly.

"It's not just to see Shanks; he wants to be the Pirate King." Makino smiled broadly at the thought of Luffy in an English Pirate hat and fake eye patch and a green parrot on his shoulder.

Blinking a little, the Dragon Slayer spoke. "So like, why does he have to go to the New World to be this King guy?" Natsu asked with confusion. "Can't he just do it here?"

"No, I wish it were that simple, but you see, the First Pirate King was given the title because he was able to conquer the New World." The bartender explained clearly.

"Oh..." Now it clicked. "So we are what, the most peaceful part?" Natsu asked a little disappointed.

Giggling at the pouting teen, she spoke. "I wouldn't say peaceful, the East Blue has the usual ruckus now and then, but these parts of the Goa Kingdom are under the protection of Garp-san, normal Pirates just can't risk themselves by being on his angry side."

"Hmm so this old guy is some sort of big shot in the Navy huh?" Natsu's question made the bartender giggle.

"If you put it that way, yes, he is a 'big shot'." But then her giggles died down and seriousness basked over her. "But he is a hero for the World." Natsu leaned back and stared curiously at the young woman. "He was the only one who fought toe to toe with Gold Rogers, the Pirate King."

"Not that hard to believe, that old man is strong." He spoke in distaste. "By the way, that hat, it belongs to this Red dude right?" Makino nodded her head in response to the question.

"When Luffy becomes a great pirate, he plans on meeting Shanks again and return that hat to him." The bartender spoke with gentleness at the thought of the little gullible boy.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a snort. "What's so great about a pirate? They are all the same." Natsu wasn't one to say something about others future, but he couldn't help it. The boy had grown on him and he didn't want to hurt him when they both become what they want. And this has made him judgmental, a character he never had.

Makino's smile fell a little. "Luffy wants to go off into the great waters to get the freedom he dreams off. And his mind has already registered that being the Pirate King is the only way." She didn't get anymore words from the Dragon Slayer.

After an hour more of basic information embedding, Natsu paid his debt and began to walk out of the bar, giving nothing more than a wave to Makino, who strangely didn't get offended at all. 'Freedom huh? Doing whatever you think is right? Sure, I can do that...' A smirk came over his face as he slowly made his way over to the cottage he shared with Luffy and Garp.

 **XXX**

 **Hello. Thank you for reading, now you have to pay the toll. Reviews!**

 **Also, I know it was Gol D. Roger and not Gold Roger, I used the latter because that was what everyone in the Manga thought his name was Gold Roger.**

 **Also, Natsu's going to get a little more time in Foosha village before heading out when he's 17.**

 **Answers to Reviews**

 **1\. GR**

 _ **Garp can curbstomp Natsu in reality.**_

 _ **I just think you should know that.**_

 _ **Answer : No he can't, this is post one year Natsu who locked horns with Zeref. But at the moment, his powers will be reduced a little in accordance with the need.**_

 **2\. DdraigTrueEmperor9** _ **: Thanks for the review. And lol, it's Garp, not Garb!**_

 **Skipper Out ;)**

 **Edited: 22 July 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Marine Ship with the Dragon**

 ** _Four years passed..._**

The East Blue, one known to be the most tranquil of all seas in the World, still had the trouble of pirates. Of course these acts of petty piracy was mostly considered negligible by the Government, although it often turns bloody, like the attack on Conomi archipelago by the Fishman Pirates who lived in the harsh waters bordering the **New World**. Then again, these were hidden away from the eyes of Justice by the men sent to impart Justice itself.

A merchant ship was in sight. Its sails were raised to full and its speed was at five knots. Golden yellow hull and a white superstructure that maybe a little less than a two storied building. _The Golden Gate_ , it read, a ship belonging to one of the top spice trading company in the East Blue and God knows why the ship was moving at full speed-

 ** _BOOM!_**

It was under attack. Another vessel, which was a little smaller than the merchant ship but was equipped with dozens of cannons and men armed with guns and swords were diagonally two hundred meters behind them. Another explosive cannonball went off where the Golden Gate ship was two seconds ago. Apparently, the pirates were amateur and the merchant ship took full advantage of that even though they were victim to a few non fatal shots. But the problem was speed, the merchant ship was carrying over two tones of exotic spices and a hundred kilo worth gold and documents related to the cargo and the Pirate ship seemed to be carrying less.

Abroad the ship, men were handling the few cannons they possessed while the others were loading up the guns they took out from the storage. "Sir! They are gaining on us!" The man at the helm of the ship turned to face the one who spoke.

The subordinate was a man of average height with black short hair; wearing a beach shirt and shorts similar to the superior he stood behind, clearly indicating that the attack happened on a short notice for the crew. "Oh thank you Mathew for enlightening me, is there some bad news you wish to deliver?" The little taller, blonde man spoke with a joyful smile which quickly turned into a scowl. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"!" The one called Mathew flinched at his captain's voice. "But sir, we have spotted an island!" They ducked at the warning of an incoming shot which made contact with the ship's sub mast, sending it down on to the main deck. Getting up the two saw splinters littered all over the area, with a few stuck on them and the mast having fallen over some of the crew.

 ** _BOOM_**

"With my luck, that islands gonna be uninhabited or filled with utterly combat useless villagers." The Captain of the ship spoke dryly, but a great part of him still wished for the approaching island to have some Navy presence. As Mathew informed, there was, indeed an Island, nothing large, just a vegetative rock that was thrice the size of their ship. And it was obvious, there wasn't going to be any help coming their way. "Great! I was right!" The Captain of the ship cried in disappointment.

But he was not in any mood to surrender, and yes, it was for the fear of his own and the crew's lives. Sure, there was always the possibility of the Pirate crew robbing them without taking their lives, and he could care less about the spices and gold, but that was not his problem, this ship carried something more valuable, something that was not supposed to be in the East Blue...

As the Golden Gate Spice ship passed the island, a sudden yell of cheers and hopeful cries were started by the crew of the merchant ship and the Pirate ship that was only a hundred and fifty meters away was all too keen in their observation of the activities of their prey. "What got into those bastards?" The Captain of the Pirate vessel asked bored. He was a huge man with a brown moustache and unshaven face with tattoos and scars over his fat body, over all a typical pirate in the vast blue of the sea.

Without delay, they too crossed the island and resumed their focus on the chase which seemed to be reducing their speed and the Pirate ship wad nonetheless wise about the danger the island held for them. And if only someone turned to the island...a lazy pirate did. His jaws dropped and his face turned white in fear. "I-I-It's NAVY!"

.

.

.

The cause of this panic was a ship anchored on the side of the island they crossed. The top half of the hull was dark grey and the deck house was light blue. And out of the four sails, three had **MARINE** written while the main sail had been folded. This was the ship of-

"Captain! Captain!" The yells of the Navy men rung across the busy Vessel, until the sound fell in the ears of a paper clad head that was attached to a body which was lazily laid on a yellow beach chair on the back outer deck of the main body was covered by a cream white shirt that was half tucked into a grey cargo pants which itself was tucked into black boots and under his body, acting as a sheet was a full sleeved pitch black long coat with red buttons that he wore with its front open, revealing his shirt red tie and brown belt.

"Mmmwhmmaaaarthhhh..." Muffled and tired groans arose from underneath the news paper as the sleeping man began to rise.

The navy man who had called for the Captain stood at the side of the awakening figure in erect pose as he waited for the man to get up. He was a fairly tall man with brown well trimmed hair that was covered by a standard Marine cap and wore the standard sleeveless uniform that all lower ranking officers wore, exposing his chiselled top chest and buff and muscled arms which were firmly placed on either side of his thighs.

The newspaper covering the captain's head slid off, revealing light pink locks with few bangs fallen over the forehead and two of them reaching below either side of his onyx eyes that held annoyance and sleep. His skin was lightly tanned and his jaws were well defined with powerful cheekbones. Opening his mouth, he let out a huge yawn, exposing his abnormally sharp and bigger fangs and a small ball of fire where the uvula of a human was supposed to be.

"This better be important..." He let out another yawn as he sat sideways on the long Beach chair with his feet placed on the wooden deck and his elbows on his lightly parted knees.

"Sir! We have spotted a Merchant vessel being chased by a pirate ship!" The sailor informed dutifully to his somewhat lazy superior who got up with his back hunched and scratching his butt lazily, he walked over to the back of his ship and looked at the empty sea.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any ships..." The half asleep pink haired man spoke as he watched through squinted eyes.

The Marine behind him sweat dropped at the sight. "Sir...it's happening on the front..." The Captain slowly turned around and set his course to the front deck. 'Does this brat know the seriousness of the situation here?' The sailor thought furiously and with the impression the small ship's commander made till now, none can blame him. And this wasn't just his opinion, most of the crew who were assigned to this ship in the last six months thought so too. It's a wonder for them how this kid became a Captain in the Marines within six months of being a commissioned officer in the navy, probably because of the influence of Vice-Admiral Garp who seemed to be this boy's grandfather. After all, who would be foolish enough to make him Captain? He was young, lazy, lacked respect for the Regional Commander back at the base...but the better part of the crew, who were left to remain with the Captain from his first six months and didn't get transferred unlike the batch that got transferred, showed unadulterated respect to the teenaged Captain. The one he was forced to show in respect to his job.

The Captain stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Steve was it?" The Marine was suddenly snatched out of his thoughts and was startled by the Captain saying his name. Sure the numbers of crew members were essentially small, with only ninety-six in total and even he had difficulty in remembering the names of his comrades.

Without making the Captain wait longer, the sailor named as Steve answered in his militaristic voice. "Yes sir!"

"I want you to inform Stuffenberg that I am going to stretch." The Captain's voice was low as he let out another yawn and began to walk towards the front deck but paused when he saw the non-commissioned officer stand frozen. "Hey, get a move on." Once again the sailor was at a crossroad whether believing Justice was still here or if it was child's play. Nonetheless he ran to the spot where he last saw the mentioned officer.

Steve ran towards the ship's Bridge, bypassing the security that let him in. Once again, he stomped his right feet on the wooden floor of the control room as the officer standing next to the window turned to look at the sweating Marine. "You got something for me from the Captain?" The man was clearly over six feet in height, towering most of the sailors in the room. He had his hair in a brown Mohawk and a light goatee. His skin was well tanned and a diagonal scar ran across his right eye. He wore a brown suit with a brown checked tie tucked in his suit with the white Marine coat over his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Stuffenberg, sir! The Captain...he...well..." Now he wasn't scared, but Steve knew this was going to be an embarrassment for him. Or this may very well be a prank by the boy given the throne. 'Dammit!' He cursed.

The Lieutenant stared curiously at the bottled up sailor who was at a loss of words. "Well? Speak up then." Steve tried once again to talk, but saw a look of amusement on the Lieutenant's face. "Let me guess, he said he's going to stretch?" The petty officer's eyes widened in shock, but nonetheless he nodded in affirmation. Chuckling, the giant man reassuringly spoke. "You belong to the new batch that joined six months ago, right?"

"Yes sir." Steve replied quickly.

"Well, then this is supposed to be the first combat situation you faced since you joined this ship?" The Vice commander confirmed to which he got an affirmative. "Then it's about time you realized that our Captain is a battle greedy man. And since he said he's going to stretch-" The sound of several cannon balls going off and then a giant explosion cut the lieutenant off. And when the sounds ceased, Stuffenberg sighed in defeat. "Okay, he's done stretching, go get the boats and a bunch of divers and collect the pirates." Now this was even more confusing, but one look from the Lieutenant silenced the sailor's doubts and he went on with the task.

Once again Steve was following weird orders. His last Captain was a perverted man who used to spend most of the time in brothels and molesting female hostages they rescue. Not the best kind of leader but still he didn't fool around like his present commander when it came to a battle situation. Now he wished the pervert didn't get suspended. Quickly gathering the small team of divers and detention cuffs and chains, Steve got on the large boat and began to row from behind the ship. And when the boat came face to face with the open sea where there should be two other ship, his jaws dropped.

The Merchant ship was well intact minus the previous damage it took from the Pirate vessel. Speaking of which, the Pirate vessel which was supposed to be putting a fight with them, was in...Well for a better word, the back half of the ship was in splinters and the front half was burning and from the inferno shot a ball of red flames that was headed for their ship. The small company of sailors were about to shout warnings but froze when they saw the projectile clear the flames off and the unscathed form of their pink haired Captain landed on the wooden railing of the ship.

He stood there for a moment, observing the destruction he made, his face remaining bored. The newcomers stared in shock and the ones that didn't see tried to get the info from the shocked ones who remained motionless. Then his onyx eyes fell on Steve and the divers. "Get a move on; there were a few Devil Fruit users!" He barked the orders which quickly snapped everyone back to their jobs. This must be the first Captain in the Navy's history to give first preference to the pirates rather than the ones they rescued...

.

.

.

"IT'S THE MARINES!"

"WE ARE SAVED!"

Cries of joy erupted from the Golden Gate ship as its crew quickly felt the grim reaper suddenly falling behind although the government ship was yet to act. All but the Captain of the vessel had a look of relief at the sight of their saviours and the first mate was not ignorant of this. He walked over to his captain. "Sir, we are saved, why are you still gloomy?" The right hand man asked quietly.

"Mathew, can you recall the number of times we have been attacked by pirates? More than that the number of times we fought back?" The commander had his eyes cast faraway.

"Quiet numerous sir, why do you ask?" The other man raised an eyebrow, after all this wasn't their first rodeo. He and his friend who stood before him like a dead man has served three merchant industries as the Captain in the West, North and East seas and he was reputed enough to be the only one who was able to cross the Grand Line and supply the spices to The Holy Land Mariejois, meaning, the only civilian Captain to go near the far more tumultuous and dangerous side of the Grand Line, the **New World**.

Sighing, the Captain spoke. "Of all those times, have you ever seen my hands like this?" The first mate looked confused for a moment as the Captain raised his hand. Then his eyes widened the arms of the man who made sure to keep everyone on board alive, the one who has faced numerous threats all over the world, was shivering.

"Ca-Captain?" The man stumbled back, his brains raked as it tried to figure out what had caused this. It couldn't be these pirates, and not the Marines, definitely. But then his mind snapped back to a small flashback from two days before...

 ** _Port Kochi, East Blue 1300 hours_**

 _"All cargo compartments filled! Ship leaks checked!" The port's ship engineer called out as he handed over the documents relating to the insurance after careful verification of the vessel's health._

 _"Oi Mathew, what's taking the Cap so long?" The dark haired man, wearing a pure white suit with golden buttons and a captain's cap waited at the side of the dock while his crew grew restless. It wasn't necessarily the lack of respect that made the crew call the vice Captain of the ship by his name in a less than respectful tone. It was because they were out of any strangers ears barring the port authorities who themselves were their friends._

 _To be honest, he himself was growing quiet restless. The Captain has been talking to a Marine Commodore and a strange lady who hid herself behind a dark cloak with the hood on for over an hour in the port office. He knew it must be important, but they needed to move before the tide shifted from their favour. It's not the first time they have transported VIPs from one place to another and with their course set to Alabasta, he was sure there got to be someone important._

 _Then they saw the Captain, walking stiffly next to the hidden form of the girl who now had two identically dressed men, both having 66 written on their right chest and the Marine Commodore. Upon reaching the plank, the Captain motioned him to escort the girl and the two bodyguards into the ship but just before he escorted the lady into the plank, he heard the Commodore's low voice speaking to the Captain._

 _"She must reach..." And he was out of range._

'It couldn't be the girl...could it?' He shivered lightly.

Meanwhile, below deck, in the largest room which was actually one of the dorms for the crew that have been cleared out, now possessing only a large bed, a table with the best fruits and a table with few books and a chair and guarded by two bulky men with dark shades over their eyes. The occupant of the room had her head near the window. She was pretty sure that her hands were going to get dirty. She peered at the Pirate ship and sighed. That's when a shot rocked the pirate ship before it began to decrease its speed.

The woman dropped her clock, revealing dark pink hair. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of the docile Navy ship from which the shot was fired. This was quickly out of her interest as the Pirate ship which didn't seem to gain much damage began to go up in flame while several bodies were tossed off the ship and into the water. The hair on her neck stood and a low moan escaped her full lips. She could feel it, the haki of the individual aboard the Pirate ship who possibly began the fire. Speaking of the flames, the heat burned her insides as a mix of deep red and golden flames moved in slow circular motions which soon covered the entirety of the ship in its grasp.

In about a few seconds, the ship's crew was thrown out completely and with a deafening explosive sound, the Pirate vessel's back half was completely obliterated in front of her eyes. A small smirk came over her cherry lips. And it only widened when she saw a fiery projectile eject from the sinking ship and head towards the Marine Vessel.

On the outer deck, people were all but shocked, their mouths hung. Sure the crew had seen many weird sights in the North Blue and Grand Line, but that was the Grand Line for crying out loud. This was the East Blue, one which was supposed to hold nothing similar to what's out there on the other seas, not that they were complaining, as they were all joyful with the fact that they were safe now.

'Thank god...' The Captain sighed as he watched his crew yell in joy and help the ones stuck under the smaller mast. His eyes went to the passage which leads to the lower decks in worry. 'I can't think about this now.' He shook his head lightly before looking at his men. "Alright men, tend to the injured. The faster we see the Marines and finish the business here, the faster we continue with our route to North Blue." There were little opposing whines and playful boos, but the crew did as their Captain told nonetheless. The ship belonging to the Golden Gate enterprise slowly turned its course back in the original direction without damaging any more of the broken small mast and awaited the arrival of the Marines. "And get a move on with the mast where's that carpenter?"

The Marine Ship quietly unfolded its main sail and began its journey over to their ship. And on main sail was the name **SALAMANDER**. "No wonder those pirates were beaten in a matter of seconds, that's the ship belonging to the super rookie Marine Captain known as Salamander!" One of the crew said as he saw the Marine Ship in all its glory. Other heads turned to the approaching vessel which was shortly met by the lifeboat which carried the prisoners and the navy divers. And from the looks of it, none of the pirates felt like running away.

"It's been said that, in the first six months of him taking charge, he was on a mad hunt for any and all reported acts of piracy. And because of that, pirates have decreased in number in the East Blue." The man who was scrambling up the tools, most possibly the carpenter spoke.

"Yea, I heard about him. He's been under the guidance of Vice-Admiral Garp." Another crew member, who was removing the sails from the small broken mast added.

"Rumours has it that Vice-Admiral Garp wants Salamander to continue his legacy."

"I think it was more like the Navy wants to recreate Vice-Admiral Garp in him." The chatter continued to grow along with their work as the navy closed in on them.

The Captain, having enough of chatter shouted out. "That's enough; focus on getting us back to the nearest dock!" Just as he said that, the Navy ship anchored on their portside and folded its sails. A long plank was quickly dropped from the other ship to this one and three low ranking Marines followed the brown Mohawk lieutenant onto the spice ship. One of the sailors carried a writing board and a few papers.

"Who is the ranking officer here?" Stuffenberg asked in a stoic voice as he stared down the Commercial ship's crew who kept on fidgeting at the pressure the massive Marine placed on his arrival.

Unaffected by the display of authority, the Captain of the ship moved forward to greet them. "That would be me, sir. On behalf of the Golden Gate Enterprises, my crew and myself included, I sincerely thank you for your assistance." The Captain gave a small bow to which the Marine lieutenant nodded.

"I am Marine Lieutenant Robert Stuffenberg, and you are welcome, now if you would be kind enough to cooperate with us on filling up some details Mr...?" Stuffenberg waited for the man to respond.

"Captain Simon Nicholas, North Blue." The civilian Captain supplied, which the Marine sailor holding the writing board and papers, noted down. "What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just needs a copy of the shipping license, cargo load, civil permission and so on." Stuffenberg supplied the information calmly and his subordinate commenced with those questions.

"I would like to meet your Captain." The voice was smooth and exotic, with a balance of authority and amusement. All heads turned to the direction of the female voice and most of the crew stared in wonder at the girl who stood with her two bodyguards behind her. The thing that shocked them was the hot piece of ass that was standing there rather than the covered up weirdo, in fact, her face itself was a turn on.

She had shoulder-length hair that covered her right eye and the eyebrows were curly. She wore a light pink foot long satiny that perfectly fit over her chest, showing the size of her bust, and had frilled neckline and a checked pink cravat along with the white long gloves that reached over her elbow and concluded with white and pink pumps. She was hot.

All of the crew except the Marine Lieutenant and the Merchant Captain had their eyes on her with hearts. "And who might you be Miss?" Stuffenberg folded his hands as he looked at her cautiously. His gaze lingered on her, studying her actions. Obviously from the kind of dressing, she was either one of high status or the Captain's keep, the former seemed to suit her more with the two henchmen like muscle heads behind her standing like dogs on a leash and the surprise on the crew and the worry on the Captain's face. But the girl didn't seem to be showing any signs of answering his question, so he asked again. "I would repeat-"

"I heard what you said Lieutenant and it would be my wish to talk to the superior authority, or do you wish to deny me?" The blonde placed one hand on her slim hip and shifted a bit of her weight on to one foot, a mischievous smile on her face. The Lieutenant's face grew stoic. Usually the case scenario should be the lieutenant asking again and again the same question on who the girl is and finally end in a conflict with her two bodyguards, which would end in a humiliating revelation that she is some big shot princess or something of the lines and she would seemingly see his Captain anyway. And the best thing was, Stuffenberg saw it in her face. She was expecting this to happen.

He closed his eyes, feeling the sudden tension in his men and the Captain and the Vice Captain. He let out a sigh, he was a smart man, and smiled. However, it didn't seem the girl was caught off guard either. It should be either, she believed that he fell for her sweet voice and dirty smile and curvaceous body, or she was actually weighing her options about him as he did hers on his mind. "Sure," He stepped out of her way. "He's at the back of the ship, Bamboo, escort the lady to our Captain." The shorter Marine behind him who was six feet and had black well trimmed hair covered by the white cap and with a fair complexion brought up his left leg and stamped on the ground with both arms at the sides with clenched fists and his head held up.

"Right this way ma'am." The Petty officer walked over the plank, and didn't bother to help the woman as there were railings on either side and the woman didn't seem to be out of balance or a fragile noble either. But just as the two men in black was about to follow her, the lieutenant held up his hand to the side, blocking the path to the plank.

"Only she goes in." This immediately placed the both of them on the defensive.

"Get-" One of them was about to voice against the lieutenant.

"That would be enough Five-thirty O." The woman spoke, without even bothering to turn to address her subordinate who was about to protest and the result was immediate, the soldiers backed away in order and assumed positions on the sides of the plank facing the Marine Ship, ready to jump over if the need arises.

With the issue of her underlings settled, the woman quietly followed the Marine with her shoulders straight and her head a little high and an air of authority in her walk as. The pyro has clearly interested her and from the looks of the Marines on board, she was still the eye candy, not that she ever doubted as she was just twenty-two. The pinkette walked over the main deck, she saw the captured pirates on the floor, shivering.

"M-monster..."

"D-d-demon..."

"Fire..."

There were about forty of them, all soaked and shivering, but the blonde weighed the options on why the lot were shivering, especially with passed out eyes. Fear; it reeked the deck. And it got her more excited. In fact, she could feel him from the moment she stepped on the ship. She knew she was in his territory, completely under his mercy, the thought excited her even more. Her heartbeat kept rising with each step she took and the heat pooled in her stomach. Her father would be proud for finding a man like this.

Slowly through the side, she made her way on to the back deck towards the slumbering Dragon's side. And it was literal meaning, the pink haired man was fast asleep, lying flat on his back with his mouth wide open and with each breath he took, he exhaled a small puff of fire. And to top it off, a snot bubble kept on blowing up and down.

"Captain, Lieutenant Stuffenberg sent you a visitor." The sailor spoke quietly and saw no response. So he carefully walked over to the ship commander after motioning the woman to stay back. After reaching the side of the beach chair, the sailor lightly tapped the Captain in his shoulder before shaking him slowly.

A low groan of annoyance erupted from the pink haired man as he tossed to the other side. "Its okay dad it's not a training day...I can sleep late..." The sailor face palmed at the man's subconscious words while the woman stifled her giggles. But lucky for them, he woke up in the next shake. "Huh? What?" He got upright and whipped his head left and right. His eyes immediately fell up on the sailor and his onyx eyes narrowed. "What?"

The sailor stumbled back a step, sweating madly. "S-sir!" He went into attention. "Lieutenant Stuffenberg sent you a visitor." He blurted the words. The Captain stared blankly at the man from his seat.

"So?" He bluntly asked as if he was rudely awakened because of someone wanting to see someone, completely removing him from the equation. And suddenly his eyes sparked. "Oh!" He exclaimed.

"Good afternoon Captain." The soft voice from his back caused the pink head to turn around to land eyes on the blonde. His eyes lingered on her form observing for a moment. She had her right glove removed and made her way over to him in slow steps; he slowly got up, standing at full height of 5'11. The woman kept her pace and stopped two feet away from him. The Captain pulled his neck back and looked at the woman in curiosity as she held her hand with the palm facing the deck.

"Eh?" The Captain let out an unprofessional sound and blinked at the woman's action before he relaxed and grabbed her hand with his own calloused one and shook it awkwardly. The peeping crew members fell down face first and the sailor next to him dropped his jaws. "Nice to meet'cha!" He spoke pleasantly, a broad grin on his face that showed his pearly white fangs.

For the first time in her life, she felt the burning sensation of a blush on her face. Her palm tingled with excitement and the grin made her skip a heartbeat. With him in a close proximity, she felt like being hugged by a giant ball of fire. "The pleasures all mine Captain, for it was you who saved me." She composed her voice and seductively stepped closer. The pink head didn't seem to get bothered by the rocking bodied woman who was now only a few inches away. Releasing his hand, the man looked away in thought.

"I don't remember that we have ever met." He blinked in confusion, forcing the woman to stifle her giggles.

"I was in the merchant ship you rescued an hour before." That brightened his eyes and a wide grin came over his face.

"Gee thanks! In fact, thank you! I was beginning to give up the idea of ever doing something in these waters! And suddenly you brought me a pirate ship! Wasn't tough, but better than nothing right?" He rambled excitedly.

"I never caught your name." The woman spoke offended. And the Captain fell for it. Old lessons in his childhood where he was taught how to behave by a certain red head resurfaced.

"Sorry, I totally forgot about it." His face was a little pale and it didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette who raised an eyebrow. "I am Natsu." He revealed before looking at her curiously. "What about yours?"

The woman stepped back, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "I will tell you the next time we meet." With that she turned around, ignoring the childish protests of one of the strongest men she has seen. His strength itself was a mystery and his Haki was that of the sun. 'This was an interesting meeting and it certainly won't be our last.' She slowly strode her way over to the merchant vessel.

As the merchant ship departed, the blonde woman looked at the marine ship from her window, a small frown at the lack of a waving Captain. Well too bad honey, he has already taken his fishing rod. Then it turned to a smirk, she liked it. He wasn't fawning over her like the rest. And she had no doubt about him meeting her again.

Back on the Marine ship, Natsu Dragneel, now a well reputed Marine, raised under Monkey D. Garp, sat at the edge of the ship, immersed in his job of fishing. Gildarts always told him fishing was a spiritual journey, since it required patience and he always listened to Gildarts…except when it came to women. He let out a sigh and allowed time to pass around him. Today marked a year of his commissioned life. He couldn't remember the day he became a Lieutenant at all, it was the only low rank the Marine academy could find which didn't make power like his go to lower level or take up a higher one without guarantee of his loyalty.

His meditative mind was snapped off by the hard beats on the wood by the feet of his Lieutenant. "Captain, we received a message from Vice-Admiral Kizaru, you have been summoned to Marine Headquarters." Stuffenberg informed dutifully. He didn't seem to notice any change in the pink head who still sat there with his eyes closed and the fishing pole in his hand. He didn't bother repeating the words again.

True to his judgment, he heard a tired sigh as the Captain opened his eyes. "So the Grand Line, huh?" He had a frown which quickly turned into a smirk. Fate was bringing them closer.

 **XxxX**

 **So how was it?**

 **Everyone review and support this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything but the idea.**

 **Skipper out ;)**

 **Edited 22 July 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu's Clothing: Cream white shirt, red tie, grey cargo pants, scarf and black coat which he actually puts on rather than drape it over his shoulder like a cape. And the coat doesn't have justice written on it either, instead there's the seagull sign and under it "MARINE".**

 **The things that happen in this story are set five years before the original cannon. That means, Natsu's around nineteen (appearance only, actual age not revealed), Ace's around 13 and our dear Straw boy is 10.**

 **Chapter 4: En'route to Grand Line:** ** _Land at Last_**

The pink haired Marine Captain steadily walked over to his cabin. The room was protected by a sturdy teak door that had a few designs carved into it, namely the two large Chinese dragons with open mouths facing each other and a Oakeshott type sword that separated them in the centre of the door. It's only been a few months since he was allowed his own ship, ignoring the rumors of him being a secret officer before his yearlong commissioned life. Of course that didn't mean everything was a lie.

Upon graduating from the Naval Academy, he was immediately given the post of a junior commissioned officer rather than a non commissioned one which was bestowed on most of his batch mates. Most saw the reason to be his relationship to his Grandfather, but the order came from the Service Selection Board Directors itself.

 _East Blue_. That's what they saw in the teenager. And it wasn't in a poetic or prophetic way. They wanted to let the presence of the Marines be known there. They wanted a brute there. Pardon if you think why they needed more of these hoodlums hiding behind justice like Morgan, but what they wanted was a hopelessly honest, annoying son of a bitch who had real power.

Natsu Dragneel hesitated for a moment as he stood inside his quarters. It was a small room with a round window, a hammock and a bed underneath it; allowing him to choose between the ways of sleeping, then there was a stool and a chair, the later of the two placed at the corner and the brown chair behind the mahogany desk he stood in front. There were a few pictures nailed to the wall that was shadowed by lack of light. Moving back to the Captain's current reason for hesitation, it was a blue navy Den-Den Mushi that slept soundless on a special plate.

Picking up the microphone, the pink haired man let out a sigh as he rotated the dial on the now awake snail and held the microphone in front of his mouth. There were six _rings_ before the person on the other side picked it up. "What?" The voice was gruff and annoyed.

"Nice to hear from you too Gramps." The dragon slayer stated dryly.

"Natsu? The hell you doing with that snail? You ain't trying to eat it again are you?" Why did he bother calling the old man again? Oh yea, because this fool was his mentor, someone he considered like his old Master and he didn't want him to be worried of not knowing what he was up to and look how the guy responds? Well...he did try to take a bite of a transponder snail when he first saw it in the Vice-Admiral's office.

"Shut up old man..." He grumbled. "Anyways I just rang up to inform you of a interesting message I got from Marineford." He spoke quietly, a trait the dragon slayer never had before.

"Marineford? What did it say?" There was a little bit of interest and concern from the other side.

"They want me to report at the headquarters as soon as possible." Natsu placed his hand on the desk as he leaned a bit on it.

There was silence for a moment from the other side. "Maybe you are being transferred there?"

Frowning a bit, the Marine Captain replied in hushed voice. "It can't be. It doesn't make any sense...why would they?" He concluded with an un-aimed question. An annoyed expression came over the Den-Den Mushi.

"Natsu, I raised a Marine who is a bad ass son of a bitch, not an uncertain dumbass!" Garp shouted from the other side which the snail duly passed on. Then it gave a sigh and calmed down, looking at the unfazed pink head. "Look kiddo, why don't see what those morons want and give me a call after that." The old man spoke calmly before ending the line.

Keeping the transponder snail's microphone back on to it, the dragon slayer allowed the mollusc's to continue its rest. Stretching his neck he, turned and walked around the desk and took his office chair and leaned back. Pulling his draw, he took out an inch thick file and placed it on his desk. Leaving the draw open, he opened the file and was greeted with an eye-patched man's mugshot picture. There were a few things written under the picture, namely his name and personal details. Quietly turning the pages he reached the last one forth part. All the pages had pictures of pirates and all of them had cross marks in red ink.

 _Knock Knock_

"Sir, may I come in?" The voice of his trusted lieutenant resonated from the other side.

"Yea." The dragon slayer spoke monotonously as he stared at the blank pages in front of him. The Mohawk man who served under him for nearly a year and became one of his closest comrade, walked in with a small brown file. "Found out about them?" The pink head asked without looking.

"Yes sir. There's a small cove up North, two days journey. Hit there and it's the end of Piracy in the East blue." Stuffenberg dropped the file on the desk which Natsu picked up and started to fill in the details of the Captain of the Pirate vessel. "But I got bad news sir." The large man pulled the stool and sat down, leaning on the cloth covered desk.

The dragon slayer stopped his most hated activity and looked up. "Oh?"

"We can't get involved." Stuffenberg spoke firmly, staring right into the dragon's eyes. "We got direct orders from command to leave it to the regional head. They want us to stop our operations in these waters." He further explained and saw the thoughtful expression on the skipper's face and knew it spelled troubled.

After a moment, the commander let out a tired sigh. "I wasn't even thinking about doing anything. I know these pirates are pansies. Are the charts made?" Relief washed over the second in command and he nodded affirmatively. "Besides," Natsu had his challenging grin on his face. "It's about time I filled this page with some Grand Line and New World Pirates." He looked down at his book before closing it. "Maybe start a new file?"

"Captain, Lieutenant, sirs, lunch will be at Logue town." A petty officer stood in front of the open door left by the lieutenant. The Captain immediately roused and waved his hand, dismissing the sailor who quickly hurried back to the mess.

"Come on, we will talk over lunch first we need to inform the men." Natsu lead the taller man through the corridors and towards the small mess hall in the ship where three forth of the men were present. The sailors silenced themselves at the arrival of their leader although none stood up. "Alright guys, I got some good news and some bad news." Natsu spoke cheerfully with a toothy grin. "The good news is, we will be sailing to the Grand Line and the bad news is we are sailing to the Grand line."There was silence among the crew and the pink head saw that. "Come on you guys. It will be fun! I mean you guys are gonna stare into deaths face!"

They didn't know what to say. "Is he for real?" One of them spoke out and the mummers started to flow out. There was a frown on the dragon slayer's face as the men continued to blabber, some in fear and some thinking about the next time they see their families.

"Ok, that's enough. We are having lunch at Logue town. And you know my policy about the Marine base there?" He called out to his men who suddenly cracked smiles.

"Smoke Smoker till their ration is over!"

.

.

.

In around a few hours, the island know as _the beginning and the end_ was in the horizon and the Marine Captain was more than thrilled to make port, restock and refuel, make the Commander of the Marine base in Logue town mad and bail out. Oh not before dropping the Class E pirates he found.

"Stuffenberg!" Natsu summoned the man. "You are from the Grand Line, aren't you?" He enquired the enormous man who stood silently beside him at the edge. "What was it, a daughter and a wife?"

"That is correct sir." The Lieutenant replied dutifully. "We live in an island a little away from the Sabaody Archipelago."

"Hmm… near Red Line huh?" Natsu crossed his arms, a frown on his face. "Heard there were a lot of douche bags calling themselves Celestial Dragons…" He grumbled out, drawing a few chuckles from the lieutenant.

"Hope you don't swear at them once we reach there. They are pretty sensitive." Stuffenberg spoke with a smile. "But this could give me an opportunity to see my girls…" His eyes were casted far off for a moment but quickly hardened. "Well that is if it is okay with you sir." He was a regal man and although he considered his family above his life, so was his passion to help the world.

"Yea, don't sweat it. We will dock a couple of days there with a small plank problem." Natsu chuckled. "Besides, you did say your wife made excellent Sea King barbeque." He rubbed his hands together as his crew began to fold the sails as the ship was being slowly aligned to port. "Now to see what that no good white haired bozo's been up to lately!" Without surprising the man next to him, Natsu jumped off the ship and landed thirty feet away at the edge of the wooden dock.

A platoon of thirty marines with long rifles came running in his direction in an orderly line with their objective towards the arriving ship to detain the prisoners on board. "Halt!" The junior officer leading the small platoon of marines called out. "Ten-hut!" All the men brought their feet together with a strong stomp. "There's an officer on deck!" Not bothering to stop, the dragon slayer simply gave a half salute as he continued on.

As the dragon slayer walked, the rim of his coat flailed with the wind and his hands were shoved into his pocket. He walked through the town that the Legendary Pirate King was born and executed, a grin lit his face. There were a few small time pirates that he ignored due to being off duty and marched on. Once reaching at the execution sight, he paused to stand among the large crowd of tourist that filled the area. Some snapping pictures while others hung around on the various shops that sold local items at outrageous prices.

There were a couple of Marines here and there, some chasing lesser pirates while others patrolled the area. If one thing he hated in his short list of **hated things** ; it was that Smoker kept this town clean and peaceful. Not in a dictator's way, but a grouchy but good chaperon. And he did a pretty neat job till now. Natsu grumbled a little at the idea of praising the jerk. "Oh I hate that six month transfer program…"

" _Salamander_?" That voice.

Grouchy, annoying, followed by the scent of cigarette and smoke; not the cigarette smoke, but the man's basic odour that was smoke. There, standing in his regular attire which consisted of shirtlessness and his jute over his shoulder and a white Marine coat over him was his long term friend, rival and past crew mate.

"Well aren't I surprised to see you, Lieutenant?" The Dragon Slayer let out a smug smirk. The other man stood across him with his arms folded over his muscular chest and a large cigar between his teeth.

A low growl came from the white haired man. "It's Captain." The man spoke with the cigarette still between his teeth and with a twitching eye. Oh this man could be annoyed very easily, much like himself. "And it seems that you have caught a few pirates, finally back in the game." It was now the man's turn and he let out a smirk after seeing the effect it had on the Dragon Slayer.

"Yea yea, whatever man." Natsu waved it off and continued to walk with the other Captain moving along at his side. "Anyway, Smokey, I heard from one my crew that you are turning thirty next year? Last days in the twenties right, must be thrilled." After Natsu passed out as a Lieutenant from the Naval Academy, his first few bounties earned him the power of a Captain and when he was allowed to commandeer a ship, he ran into this guy who was a man stuck as a Lieutenant due to his attitude towards his higher ups.

Mind you, if Natsu was posted under someone, he would have been sure to be kicked out of the school before finishing his training, but Garp made sure that he did complete. For six months the two were on the same ship as Captain and Lieutenant. And although the two fought a lot, their common objective of clearing out the East Blue and making people's life better made them work together in harmony when it came to hunting down pirates. Other occasions, sailors jump off the ship to avoid getting between their crossfire.

"At least I ain't a teenaged brat who doesn't know how to run a pirate hunt." Smoker shot back and the two bickered throughout their way till they reached the Marine Base. Once inside, the two quietly went into the office. Shutting the door behind him, Smoker asked, his eyes growing serious. "So what's the new deal that you struck up?"

Taking the insides of Smoker's office, Natsu pulled the chair at the desk and sat down. "Well, let's just say I have been called to Head Quarters." Smoker's face sported a frown. "Now now, there's nothing stopping you from going to the Grand Line." Natsu added. "But you are waiting for that 'call'. I wonder which pirate would be the unlucky fool…" Natsu pondered.

 **Far away from Loguetown, Foosha Village.**

The user of the Gum-Gum fruit let out a loud sneeze in his sleep.

 **Back in Loguetown…**

Stuffenberg and a few other Marines from Natsu's ship soon followed. "You guys go buy everything needed. Make sure to restock our medical supplies and no booze for this trip. Am I clear?" Stuffenberg barked the orders to his subordinates who quickly saluted and scrambled into the crowd and towards the Navy Supply shops. With that taken care of, he quickly followed his Captain to the base.

Stopping in front of Smoker's office, he knocked the door twice. "Get in." His captain's voice came through and swiftly he did as told, closing the door behind him.

"Robert." The other Captain acknowledged the man with a calm look which the Lieutenant returned with a nod. "The kid's been giving you a hard time, isn't he?" Smoker smirked at the man he referred using first name.

Removing his coat, Stuffenberg hung it on the coat hanger. "Ah, it is not that bad. Anyway, how have you been Smoker, haven't seen you in two months?" He turned and extended his arm to his former comrade who took it and shook a firm hand shake.

"Yea, good thing I have some reliable friends." Smoker chuckled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu protested.

"Sherpa island?!" Smoker shot back.

"That was just one time!" Natsu got up with a semi annoyed, semi embarrassed look.

"What about Dhaka? Star Island? Guntha island-" Smoker was cut off by the dragon slayer.

"Maybe I might have fucked up a few times, so what? Everyone makes mistakes." Now the son of Igneel was simply trying to escape and Smoker knew his pal was cornered.

Figuring out his time to speak up was here, before this escalated into a giant fight. "I suppose, I should start with the topic of Captain's call to Marineford?" The two Captains sat down, Smoker not bothering to take his office chair, but rather took the one next to Natsu. "Thank you." Stuffenberg clasped his hand. "Now, as we all know Captain Natsu has been reigning havoc…" A low 'hmmmph' came from the Dragon slayer while the white haired man let out a snort. "…on pirates, sir, on pirates" He emphasized for his displeased Captain. "…and _occasional property damage.._." He added the last part quietly. "…is one of the Navy's top guns. And from my sources at HQ…" His eyes narrowed. "The New Fleet Admiral is planning something **_big_** …" There was an ominous tone when the Lieutenant concluded.

Smoker leaned forward, removing his cigarette bud and dipping it on the ash tray. "Planning what?" He asked.

Stuffenberg looked at the Marine Captain grimly. "To take down the Four Emperors…starting with Whitebeard…" There was a moment of silence in the room. Everyone was in their own world, until…

"Alright! Finally something to think about!" Natsu cheered, drawing the two older men's attention to him.

 ** _WHACK!_**

A well placed chop came down on the pink head's shoulder. "Hey what was that for you cloud of shit!" And the hand belonged to the man who sat next to him. The younger Captain glared at the attacker murderously.

"You idiot…" Smoker began. "Do you have any idea how strong those guys are?" He questioned darkly.

Natsu cracked his neck, getting a few pop sounds in return. "I guess so…probably stronger than Gramps…" Natsu concluded with uncertainty. "But that doesn't matter!" A look of determination came. "Although I don't know much about these big shots, I am more than ready to face em!" He declared.

Smoker face palmed and slid his hand down his face. He took a few deep breaths and exhaled loudly, trying to relax his stressed out mind and body. "Natsu." He called, his voice as serious as it could get. "The pirate the World Government is planning to take down is the one called **_Edward_** **_Newgate_** , or more famously known as Whitebeard." He paused to see whether the boy was listening and with a satisfied sigh, he continued. "This man is not someone to be reckoned with. And I know you can't be reasoned with, but try to not get killed." Of course, Natsu would ignore Whitebeard being the strongest and all…

"So we gonna eat now?" Natsu asked as a loud growl followed his words.

.

.

.

With a charted course, the Navy Captain known as Natsu **_"Salamander"_** Dragneel and his crew steadily moved towards the sea of mystery. The wind was in their direction and the sea was just perfect. There was not a thing wrong with the picture. Well except the shouting form of the mad Logia user who issued threats at the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu you sick son of a bitch! Give me back my base's rations!" The Dragon Slayer gave a cheerful wave at the white haired man.

"Alright! I will see you next time best buddy!" Natsu shouted while his crew laughed at the loser's crew who swore back at them.

"Fuck you!" Smoker shouted out.

"I can't believe that we pulled it off for the third time!" Natsu praised himself and the crew, earning a loud round of cheers and self appraisal. "Okay! Enough! Get back to your stations!" The Captain shouted out and the crew quickly obeyed, dispersing themselves from the top deck.

The ship quietly took the route through the Calm Belt; occasionally coming across mountain sized Sea Kings that were quickly turned into food. Overall the ship, although not possessing a sea prism stone, was still well protected by the haki that constantly radiated from the Captain; there were no other attacks. It seemed the pirates refused to take some risk in going through the Calm Belt. Oh well, once he reached the New World, there would be plenty of them.

Natsu leaned on some crates kept at the side of the deck and opened the freshly delivered newspaper. "Oh ho ho!" He laughed menacingly, drawing the attention of Steve and a few others who were in charge of deck duty.

"What is it Captain?" The petty officer enquired at what the Captain read making him amused.

"Two of the Four Emperors came too close to each other's comfort." The Dragon Slayer replied excitedly. "And it just so happens to be our man is one of them." It was highly unusual for Whitebeard to be in contact with another Emperor and whenever the news of these monsters came, it always spelled trouble, especially when it was Whitebeard.

"Who did he face off sir?" Steve asked a bit nervously.

"Someone called Big Mam was the other, a couple of their divisions in the sea seemed to have got into a fight or something so the two heads themselves came into a meeting in the New World. Talking things through I guess…" They stared horrified as he simply waved off the other possibility of a major fight that could destroy the world as they know. "I can't wait to kick all these guys' asses!" And there was a stroke in everyone's heart.

The days moved forward with the crew as they found difficulty in locating currents and catching the right winds. It pushed the navigational skill of the three navigators to their limits, which was good as the part of the world the ship was headed is known to be the most dangerous place of all for nothing after all.

"Wind current headed 39degree North! Did you get an Ocean Current?" A curly black haired slim man wearing a regular sleeveless Marine uniform shouted into the cabin from the crow's nest.

"Negative sir!" Another yelled out. This whole navigating part was becoming extremely mad. The ship was unable to find the suitable current turned to follow the available wind current to pick up speed.

Natsu sat atop the railings of the superstructure and gazed at the warm blue sky. The days were quite boring for him, apart from lunch time when the three cooks in the kitchen cooked up the large sea kings he caught. And if not for him training his crew regularly, he was sure of them becoming couch potatoes by the time they reach the Grand Line.

Unlike many other Marine Captain's Natsu and Smoker were among the few who actually took the time to inspect and keep their subordinates in check, both mentally and physically. The physical part is more brutal…the rigorous training pattern he implemented destroyed the marines, making them want to simply end their lives rather than continuing under the sadist. "Speaking of the white fool… hey Stuffenberg! What was the name of Admiral that I have to seek out?" He leaned over below deck and yelled out.

"It is Admiral Kuzan, sir!" The Lieutenant replied immediately from his spot inspecting the charts.

"Ah…" He nodded in acknowledgement of the name. 'Well, don't see the point, but what the hell..." He shrugged and continued his relaxation.

"Captain! Island at 2!" The shout of the navigator in the crow's nest rung in his ears. "I repeat! Island at 2!" Letting out a yawn, the dragon slayer swiftly jumped on the roof of the ship's helm and looked in the said direction. He was the one who ordered a stop at the next island in the sea of emptiness, to get the feeling back under his feet.

"Hmm...not a bad eye Rolls!" He shouted at the man in the crow's nest.

"Thank you Captain!" The positive sounding reply came. The island was pretty nice from his eyes; it had a path leading into the land and had clear water, indicating no reefs. The trees were tall and there was a mountain at one side rather than the whole island being on one. Over all the piece of land reminded him of his home island that hosted Foosha village. But no one else figured all these details other than Rolls as the ship was still two to three kilometres away.

"We got a current!" The man at the helm called out. The Ship caught on a Ocean current in the direction of the island, making the crew jump in a cheer.

"Woohoo! Finally out of the ship!" One of them yelled.

"Wonder if there are any people!" Another spoke excitedly.

"Who cares? As long as there is land, we can step on it!" Yet another cheered enthusiastically. Then a really odd phenomenon took place. The clear sky of the Calm Belt began to darken with heavy storm clouds and slow drops of rain began to fall down on deck.

"The hells this? I didn't know there would be storms in the Calm Belt!" Steve shouted out in confusion as the rain began to become more severe, the wind blowing harder and the uneven rocking of the Marine Ship.

There was a moment of mass confusion among the crew that was quickly broken by their fearless leader. "That's enough you fools! Get to work! Roll up the sails!" And there was a chatter of movement on the deck once again as the crew initiated in moving things into the deck and the assigned few started on the sails. Natsu stood there on the very spot on top of the roof with his arms now folded and the bottom part of his coat flailing with the wind wildly while the end of his scarf too escaped his coat and flailed like the coat. The water drenched his body lightly and a small grin came over his features as he stared into the island.

 **XxxX**

 **Thank you and please review.**

 **Skipper Out ;)**

 **Edited: 22 July 2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: En'route to Grand Line:** ** _Swimming Amid Falling Memories_**

 ** _BZZZZ_**

 **Steve**

"Dammit! Still can't get a signal!" The sailor growled as he placed the speaker back on the buzzing snail and slumped on the chair behind him. It has been three days since they entered the cove of this small island and the storm seemed to only be getting worse. The situation inside wasn't that great either, the tropical island was full of plant life and the ship was subjected to the heavy downpour.

The Captain seemed to be more optimistic well, whatever that grinning face meant. But that only lasted till the second day and the man hasn't come out of his room other than at night when the cold was unbearable for the crew who are on guard duty.

Few of the crew members were shifted below deck due to the fever that caught them and if the weather continued to go on like this, more are going to be sick. 'What the hell is going on?!' He mentally screamed. The island they were in was not supposed to be like this. They were in the Calm Belt for crying out loud! The only place in the world where storms were inexistent.

"Still no result?" The emotionless voice of the Captain's right hand man came from behind. Without delay the ship's helper jumped up from his seat and turned around, standing stiff in attention. The Lieutenant was a person he believed in and respected more than his Captain. The man was simply reliable, inspired confidence and in better words, had that knack to lead.

"Unfortunately no sir," With great disappointment he began. "The transponder snails are not working." The Petty Officer replied.

Letting out a sigh, the Lieutenant massaged his forehead and grumbled something under his breath." Where is the communication team?" He enquired calmly, albeit had a bit of stress in his voice. Not, just his voice, but his body showed the signs of fatigue too. Sleep bags were under his eyes, and although, his eyes remained sharp and awake, it was obvious, given the chance to rest without worry for the situation at hand, the Lieutenant would take it.

With a calm face, the brunette man answered the Second in Command. "Milo and Trimmer are among the five who got sick. **_Warrant Officer Shin_** is in the Navigation & Communication room. Said he was doing a bit of a research-" His words were cut short by the sound of the door opening behind the Lieutenant. The two present in the room looked towards the new arrival.

The man wore a standard sailor uniform but had a stripe more on his shirt, signifying his rank to be above that of the brunette who stood behind the Marine Lieutenant. He had black spiky hair with the sides trimmed, black eyes, a tan complexion and a vertically jagged scar on his left bicep. He looked to be around late thirties and had a serious face with his lips drawn into a tight line.

 ** _STOMP!_**

He brought his feet together and rose a bit while facing the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Stuffenberg, sir!" The superior officer acknowledged the man with a nod. Much like the Lieutenant, this man was also extremely regal looking if you minus the crude outlook. He too was subjected to the harsh two days of their stay in the island s cove.

"Shin, you have something for me?" The Lieutenant eyed the two files the Warrant Officer identified as Shin held. The man nodded and held out the file to the Mohawk man.

"Upon investigation, I was able to find the root problem of the Transponder snails." Shin began to explain while the Lieutenant opened the file. "The entire island is covered by a static force, some kind of cloud filled with electricity that is not letting our signals out nor letting outside signals in."

"What are the options?" Stuffenberg looked at the black haired man in question.

"Only one sir." Shin replied curtly. "Someone has to climb that mountain over there and reach at least four thousand meters high." He pointed over to the window where the mountain was visible. Storm clouds loomed around it thickly while occasional thunder and lightning made their presence be known. Steve felt a chill run down his spine at the sight of the mountain but held his body straight, so as to not let down his face.

The young Marine knew that things were going to go downhill from here. Although there haven t been any miss-happenings other than what was happening now, he knew more was to follow after this news reaches their Captain s ears. After all the man has been eerily quiet till now and only scouted the forest surrounding the cove, he knew that the pink head was waiting for an opportunity to jump out and explore. The dark ominous aura that radiated from everywhere on the island was its silent testimony that this wasn't someplace that could be used for resting.

 **Natsu**

He was restless. He pranced around his tiny office like a caged tiger. Not able to explore the island wasn't the main cause of his current condition. It was the safety of his men that took a major role in his current state. Blatantly he had ignored the thought of danger his crew will be in, well at the moment he saw the island for the first time, and thought whatever dark entity resided in the island would charge in and attack him, but it was smarter than he thought.

Dark lines were all over his face, and although not affected by sleep, he still had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was a bit paler and he wore his grey coat over his shoulder like a cape.

For the past three days, the storm hasn't calmed around the island and the only time of the day; which itself can t be distinguished due to the bulky clouds that loomed over them, was when the downpour lightened to drizzling. He had five men down with sickness, has twenty of them outside on the deck keeping guard and he himself hasn't slept for six hours without a break.

Usually he wouldn't care about his higher ups orders but if this extends longer, his subordinates could also be at the edge of those high ass Marine swords, and he can't let that happen. But, the communications has also screwed him over. Letting out a frustrated growl the Captain held his head on his palm and sat down. To make matters worse, his Dragon senses had been going haywire for the past three days. Letting out a sigh of defeat he slowly sank into his desk.

 _"_ _Yea I know it sounds like bullshit when I say that you need to calm down and breathe out when you are screwed up, but sometimes doing that will open a better chance in using your fist harder! Gahahahah!"_ The loud voice of the man who taught him to be the Marine he was today rang at the back of his head. With his forehead still on the desk, the Dragon Slayer stretched his arms to the other end of the desk and took a deep breath.

"Well I got nothing to lose" He shrugged as he sat up, his backbone straight, he closed his eyes softly. His facial features softened and the narrowed spots calmed. His hands were loosely placed on the desk and like a gentle stream, he let out the air that was held in his lungs through his mouth. His shoulders relaxed in accordance with the air he expelled from his system. The coldness in his cabin quickly vanished as the dragon slayer's magic began to awaken, not in battle mode, but just coming to life.

A layer of sweat came over him which quickly disappeared before his slightly tanned body began to glow a little reddish gold. The darkness his eyelids provided slowly turned into a shady orange and a warm sensation pooled in his chest, which slowly spread down to his toes and to the tip of his head. The orange in his eyes, slowly turned to white and he opened his eyes slowly.

 _The scene wasn't that of his cabin room. It was a cherry blossom that replaced his dull candle lit surroundings. The only thing that came with him to this plane was his wooden chair. Holding the handles, he stood up. "So here I am again…" He let out a small smile as he placed his hands on his hip and pulled his coat- He stopped to look down to see where his coat was, only to find that it was no longer on his body. In fact, all his clothes were replaced. Now he wore a black vest with gold trimmings at the edge and his white trousers with his scaly scarf wrapped safely around his neck._

 _Looking to his right arm, his face had an astonished look. There it was a sign he only had in his memories, dark red and firmly stuck to his right shoulder. With a slightly trembling hand, he reached for his family's precious mark and caressed it._

 _The sound of birds chirping made him look back and now he stood a few meters away from his home. The city of Magnolia was as lively as ever. There were children running around, involving themselves in various activities like playing tag and standing in line next to the ice cream shop. Taking a step forward on his sandal clad foot, he moved slowly towards the country s number one guild._

 _"_ _Man those Fairy Tail guys are still at it! They just won the Grand Magic Games!" He heard as he passed by._

" _Again? I heard all the top mages are back!" Another spoke. His heart skipped a beat at that. He was walking in the shoes of his past and he remembered_ _ **when**_ _he was. He stood in front of the guild's door and saw the obvious difference on the door. They were made of magic cancelling wood. The old master having fed up with his and everyone else's constant breaking the door habit had saved enough to buy this piece of art that had the words Fairy and Tail carved on either of the double door respectively with the guild mark at the centre._

 _"_ _Speaking of Gildarts…" He mused. If his memory served right, then the old man would be-_

 _The door opened inwards. "Bye guys! Cana take care-Oh hey Natsu!" The Ace of Fairy Tail stopped to look at the pink head. He wasn't the middle aged man anymore, he was older with duller red hair and a few wrinkles on his face, but the overall manly charm he possessed stayed even after time's passage. "Heard you were after him again?" The old man's smile fell and a serious expression replaced it. He was about to relive one of his worst moments. Without warning, the pink head captured the red haired man in a tight hug, startling him. "Wow! Hey, you okay buddy?"_

 _Natsu ignored his words and held him close. The warmth from his patched up body was all the same as the first time he hugged the old man in his childhood. The scent of pinewoods and whisky flowed in as he took one last whiff of his second father. Pulling back, he looked at the old man with a smile. "Nothing, just missed you old man," He stated with his most sincere face. It was true though. He missed him dearly." Heard a rumour of Alvareze soldiers in the North." He felt bile rising." I checked it out; it was just a couple of bandits." He wanted to scream, shout and cry. Beg Gildarts not to take his current quest._

 _A smirk came over the old man s face. "Hey, my missions in that direction too. Maybe the mighty Salamander missed a spot?" He joked and Natsu forced a chuckle like the last genuine one he gave._

 _'_ _Don t go Gildarts! I missed several places!' He wanted to scream, but he knew he had to deal with this now. His past had too much regret. Cracking a smile, he nodded. "Yea whatever…" The old man placed his good arm on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder and smiled before starting to continue his journey. Natsu looked at the distancing figure of Gildarts.' I didn't say anything' He looked down in sadness before his eyes widened ad his head snapped up._

 _"_ _Gildarts!" He shouted, drawing all the attention of the passerby's along with the said mage who turned around in confusion. Taking a deep breath, the Dragon Slayer shouted. 'You are the best guy I could ever ask to be my role model! I look up to you till this day! I want you to know that you crazy bastard!" He saw the old man chuckle and turn away, continuing his stride. But not before giving a wave._

Opening his eyes, he held his open palms in front of his face and inspected his hands. Occasionally curling his fists. _His veins were on fire_. But unlike other times, they didn't make him go after a score. His body was simply happy to bring the magic in him back to life and his magic was simply happy to be alive and at peace. For the first time in his life, Natsu didn't feel the need for action; both mental and physical. "Damn I wish I did that earlier." He let out a small smile while mumbling the words inaudibly.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK!_**

His eyes went to the door. "Come in." He instructed calmly.

 ** _CLICK_**

The door handle twisted and his lieutenant came in, holding a gray file. "Sir, Shin came up with a plan." A slow grin spread like wildfire on his face. 'Oh that meditation crap worked alright!' Stuffenberg, without much formality took the seat in front of him and extended the file to the Marine Captain. "It's a cloud that's trifling with our communication signals." He spoke out rightly while Natsu went through the file. "And it s not any ordinary one; it s what the Grand Line calls as an electromagnetic cloud. Whatever is under this cloud will not be able to use any Den-Den Mushi. Our only option is to climb that mountain."

Closing the file, he placed it on his desk and stood up. The Dragon Slayer stretched his neck and arms before pulling over the coat and inserting his arms into the sleeves he fastened his Velcro on his coat. "Get me two guys who are up for adventure." And the grin was back on his face.

Clearing his throat the Lieutenant began. "Sir, it would be my pleasure-" But he was cut off mid sentence.

"Yea, I know, but I need you to watch our boys and ship." The Captain's voice darkened ever so slightly, but the Robert immediately noted and listened. "We got company. Serious company... " He spoke a quietly. "Right behind our ship, in that forest; till the time I leave, whatever it is, it won't attack, but the moment I am out..." Robert felt sweat form over his forehead.

"Understood Captain, I will defend your ship to my maximum ability." The Lieutenant declared with utmost sincerity in his eyes. Natsu let out a smile and gave a pat on the taller man s shoulder.

"Look," The dragon slayer began. "Forget about the ship, you just try to keep yourself and the men alive." He instructed. "Our comrades come before anything else." Robert gave a motivated nod. Seeing that he has made his words clear to the huge man, Natsu turned around and walked towards the closet at the side. He pulled out an olive green journey bag with a futon rolled on top of it.

The lieutenant silently left the room as the Captain began to pack the necessities he thought was needed for the upcoming journey. Well more of a little trekking Lightning illuminated the sky before thunder boomed. A small smirk grew over Natsu's face. "Lightning huh? Haven't tasted that in a while…" He chuckled at himself.

He didn't need to pack much, just his travel log, a pen, a few air tight containers for souvenirs and a small combat knife. "Guess I am all set for getting a signal and clearing this shit out…" He mumbled to himself before slinging the backpack over his shoulder. The light was switched off; he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Turning to the side wall, he picked up the gray rain coat and pulled it over his body, covering the bag along with it. Walking through the narrow corridor towards the stairs leading to the outer deck, he adjusted his coat and the bag. Once outside, he saw three men in similar rain coats standing erect. Two of them had bags underneath the coat and rifles slung over their shoulders while the third one was Stuffenberg.

"Private Tagil, reporting for duty, sir!" The first one brought his feet together, splashing the little water underneath his boot.

"Private Tetrarch, reporting for duty, sir!" The second one immediately mimicked the first one. Both were taller than him with hulking frames and tough faces that were tan in color with calm and expressionless looks.

Stepping in front of the Marine Captain, Stuffenberg, with his hands held behind, spoke. "Sir, as you have asked." He presented the two. "Tagil here is from our Research Division, and this mission could improve our archives." Natsu gave a nod to the brown eyed man. "And this is Tetrarch, he works under Shin. He will be able to assist you with establishing proper communication."

"Well you have done enough Robert; I will take it from here." Natsu thanked the man.

"Affirmative! All the best sir." He walked the three of them towards the lifeboat and took hold of the rope. He noticed the disappointed look on the Captain's face and sighed in annoyance. He knew the pink head wanted the boat to be simply dropped rather than placed on the water. With ease, the lieutenant lowered the boat to the cove and pulled back the ropes after they were unhooked by the men on the boat. He stood in the drizzling weather for a while before walking back inside.

Within a few minutes the two Petty officers rowed the boat to the shore. The Dragon Slayer eagerly jumped out, landing on the wet and marshy sand. The light waves hit his rain boots and parted away for him to walk, each step made a two inch impression of his sole on the shore that was immediately washed away and smoothen by the lapping sea water.

"Alright men, tie the boat to the shore and let's move out!" Natsu shouted the order and motioned his hands towards the forest. Tetrarch quickly caught the rope that Tagil threw him as the latter lifted the boat simply with little to no effort and started to walk into the shore and placed the boat next to a coconut tree while Tetrarch tied the rope to the tree. Hastily the two tightened the hold on their back packs and pulled the hood forward a little to cover their forehead as they ran to catch up with their Captain who has already began to move.

The trio of Navy men moved steadily through the muddy soil of the deep rainforest. They were protected from the rain due to the thick cover of high tree branches. "The island has a very diverse ecosystem!" Tagil spoke, drawing Tetrarch and Natsu's attention to him as they found their comrade crouching in front of a shrub.

"Tagil, right? Hmmm why don't you let me know anything about someone else being on this island?" Natsu directed the man who quickly gave a curt nod. "Also, don't stray too far away. My nose is kind of useless in this weather." The Dragon Slayer warned. Tagil quickly cut a sample of the shrub and followed his team.

Throughout the way, Natsu kept his eyes and ears sharply alive and till now he didn't see any animals either. Tetrarch remained silent for the majority while Tagil went side to side in search of anything useful in his investigation. As their steps increased so did the steady climb. And soon they reached the foot of the mountain. "Alright, let's take five under that rock." Natsu said as he pointed out at the rock formation that provided dry area.

Once under the rock, they removed their coats and set them for drying. "Well," Natsu made a hand gesture and the coats were dry. Tetrarch sat quietly on a small rock, facing out at the rain that poured all around them. Tagil on the other hand removed items that were collected from the island from his bag and set them on the dry floor. He began to work on it with his small chemistry set, occasionally noting certain things on to a small diary, but occasionally passed side glances at the Dragon Slayer without his notice.

Natsu sat there chewing on the bit of sandwich he saved from dinner on the ship. "You got something to say, Private?"

The man was initially startled but quickly stood up in attention. His eyes looked acutely on to the rock ceiling above the Dragon Slayer. "Sir, I just want to say thank you." The man spoke with utmost sincerity.

The Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow as he gobbled the remaining food. "Why?" He dusted his hands and motioned the subordinate to sit.

Tagil relaxed his shoulders and sat back on the small rock. "For letting me and Lt. Julian work in the R&D division of your unit." He spoke with gratitude.

Natsu scratched his head in confusion and tilted his head a little. "Uh you guys do have the knowhow to work dontcha?"

Tagil gave an awkward chuckle, the Private spoke. "Y-yes, Of course! I wasn't referring to that sir. I wanted to thank you for making an R&D Division on your ship. We wanted to work under Dr. Vegapunk, but our background were not enough to join the elite members and were shifted to regular infantry. I might still be able to fight alongside the rest, but you have seen the Junior Lieutenant Julian, right?"

"Yea." Natsu shuddered at the thought of the skinny man fighting. "That guy barely comes out into the outer deck." He only remembered the name because he saw the name of the man on every technical report. Tagil chuckled embarrassedly at the thought of his physically weak superior officer.

A curious look came over the man. "If may sir, why did you create an R&D Division in your ship. I hardly heard anything like the one you are running? Mind you I am not complaining." He added the last part with solidarity.

"Well someone dear to me once told me to always have a contingent plan. She was too cruel though, kinda drilled that into me." The Dragon Slayer chuckled as he stared into the fire.

"Captain, the rain stopped." Tetrarch quickly got up as he reported the new discovery.

"Tagil, pack your stuff, let's get our asses on top before the heaven starts to pissed all over again!" Natsu shouted out as he pulled on his coat and bag.

 **Stuffenberg**

He knew there was something wrong from the moment the rain stopped. The environment was soundless except for the creaking of the wooden boards on the ship that came from its slow rocking. He was prepared though, so were his men. To say the least, he wasn't the only one to take the fight to the enemy.

Boats rammed with men and equipment reached the shores as they prepared themselves. Of the ninety six sailors, seventy were on the beach. Eighteen of them remained in the ship under the leadership of the Junior Lieutenant. The sailors quickly assembled themselves in a row of seven with ten each. But what happened next, took them by surprise.

 ** _ROAR!_**

From the forest ten feet away from the troops, tall humanoid figures flanked them from the right, slamming into the men with brute force sending a few flying into the shallow water. Three more came and joined the surprise attack. Amidst the mass confusion, the sailors who were thought to have lost the fight surprised the attackers. It was a petty officer who initiated the counterattack.

The attacker swung its massive arms left and right, blowing sailors out of their formation. But suddenly it felt its arm get caught by someone. "You had your fun, but this ends now." The sailor who held the oversized arm spoke calmly. The demon tried to free its arm from the tan skinned brunette sailor. It decided to deck the man with his free hand and cocked his free fist back, only to have it locked by the arm of another sailor with blonde hair.

The second man smirked. "I don't think so." Then the two men holding the demon with their hand and arm respectively had their limbs covered in black. With a grunt the two pulled apart the demon into two. Turning to the others, they saw that the demons had been dispatched in a similar way by their comrades.

"Look! More of them!" One pointed out to the other side of the cove.

Each of them had two muscular arms that end in scaly talons. On the left and right part of their torso as well as around their necks, the demons were covered with a series of spikes. In addition to that, two large legs, with the feet resembling the ones of a bird, additional spikes on the calf and knee. Their hairs were mane-like in shape and it flowed down to the nape of their necks. They had a pair of horns that pointed upwards, jutting from a plate on the foreheads. Large dull white fangs came out as they snarled at the sailors. Their hollow eyes bore into their souls but none of the men who stood on the sands backed away. They were the navy, they served directly under the command of Natsu Dragneel, and backing away even the slightest would mean defeat.

"Stand your ground men!" Robert shouted out as the soldiers began to form a defensive formation on the beach, in a tight circular ring. The demons from the other side of the cove began to run towards them. "I share your blood and I share your fear! Show them that we are not weak. Looking like demons does not mean they're braver or stronger than we are! We are the Navy! They bleed like you and I!" The lieutenant roared as he drew out his katana.

"Like hell we are scared of these pricks!" One of the men yelled out.

"Let us show them what we are made of!" Another yell came.

Letting out a grunt, the Lieutenant barked out orders. "All haki users on the front line! Others cover our back and resort to long range attacks! Raphael! Signal Julian!" Half of the sailors took positions inside the circle and covered the circle from behind, letting the haki users not worry of their backs. "Our crew has only one motto!" The commander yelled.

 **"He who rules over the seas is all powerful"** The men shouted in unison and aimed their weapons at the incoming hordes of demons.

On board the ship, the remaining active sailors have finished assembling the 10.7m Artillery gun developed by the R&D division. At the side of the machine which was placed on the outer deck of the ship was the creator of the weapon. He was a skinny man with black curly hair and a pale complexion and was the shortest aboard, shorter than the Captain. He was draped in a rain coat as he stood with his hands folded behind. This was **_Junior Lieutenant Julius "Julian" Antonio_** , the third in Command of the ship.

"Lt. Julian, sir! Lt. Stuffenberg has given orders to launch the attack!" A sailor called out. Seven men stood near the artillery along with him, while the remaining held heavy machine guns at the side of the ship and one took the crow's nest with the minigun.

"Alright!" The commander spoke. "Grid 734536, Direction 4800, distance 910m!" He shouted out as the soldiers began to adjust the weapon accordingly.

Within twenty seconds it was done. "All set!" One of the crew manning the artillery yelled out.

"Fire!" Julian shouted.

 ** _BOOM!_**

With a spit of fire, the shell soared into the sky, covering the 900 meters and impacting in the middle of the charge by the demons. A fiery explosion took place, turning a dozen of the demons into charred meat. Some of the many demons turned to the ship and began to swim towards it.

"Reload!" The Junior Lieutenant shouted. "We need 15 seconds for cool down! Defend the ship!" He barked out the commands. The sailors immediately responded to the command by reigning down heavy calibre ammunition onto the approaching demons.

 **Natsu**

The trio of Navy men trekked through the naturally formed path of rocks and tree trunks to go over to the top of the mountain. Each step grew more gruesomely difficult as the weather took a sudden change. "Seems like the mountain doesn't want us on the top..." Natsu let out a grin as a sudden gust of wind flipped his hood off. "Tetrarch, this the right path?" He asked the navigator of the group.

"Affirmative. We don't have many options for a path sir." The man replied as he held on to a tree branch as he looked on to the map that he was making with the compass in his hand.

"Either way, we need to get to the top fast. These rocks are on top of clay." Tagil dug between the rocks he was standing and took a pinch of the substance underneath it and rubbed it between his fingers. "If we don't watch our step or if we stand too long, the whole side could fall down." A small rock slipped down, crashing on to many rocks on its way to the forest top a mile down.

The men continued their journey upwards with slow carefully planted steps. As they reached half a mile high, nearly three quarter of the mountain, the two humans in the group pulled out their oxygen masks. Their Captain on the other hand provided them with warmth by walking in between them. The ground beneath them was now snow and sixty feet above them was the storm cloud. Speeding up their pace, they reached the storm clouds that blocked their path.

"Stand back guys..." Natsu ordered as he quickly dropped his packages and climbed the last twenty feet that was left between him and the yellow lightning filled black cloud. He paused a foot away and gently waved his hand into the cloud. "Well, a lot of charge here..." He let out a smirk as he opened his mouth.

The two junior Navy men watched in amazement at what they saw. The electricity from the clouds was beginning to spiral in front of the Dragon Slayer's face that was looking upwards. His body began to emanate electric sparks before it started to glow yellow, blinding the two. He was suddenly overcome with the feeling of light-headedness. His vision began to blur and soon went black.

 **Stuffenberg**

Back on the beach, Stuffenberg lead the charge. The non haki users utilized their weapons to slow the demon hordes that started to come from the sides. The Lieutenant cut down the demons on the go. "Die foul creature!" His right arm grew black and he ruptured through a dozen of them. The wet sand was painted in purple blood with the increasing number of demon corpses that fell.

"Dammit! Where do these bastards come from?!" A haki user cried out as he split open the belly of an abomination.

Robert's mind blinked. "That's it! Everyone! Push forward! We need to find the source and kill it!" He caught hold of a demon's head and slammed his knee into its face.

Not all soldiers were individually strong to take down a monster, but their Captain saw this weakness and trained them in separate groups. The first such group dealing with a bunch were non haki users. Their core strength lied in long range attack. Cannons and bazookas reigned on them before a belt of grenades fried the four monsters.

"We got a man down!"

Then the weaker haki users. Most enhance their weapons, if not combined their power together. "Squadron 1!" A hand full of Marines joined arms into forming a circle. "Let's give them hell!" The leader yelled and a light purplish light circle formed around the ground they stood on just as a group of twenty came charging at them. The light sparked electricity and expanded towards the incoming enemy wave, bringing them to their feet. Although not the most powerful, it could still retain the qualities of the **Conquerors Spirit**. "Get help for Jake!" The leader ordered for his fallen comrade. Artillery kept on reigning down heavily on the demons and the Marines kept on pushing them back.

The entire beach around the cove was littered with dead bodies and in the water, there were a few hundred more, slightly discolouring the water. This was the result of a three hour long battle and they found the source, it was a pimple like structure on the sandy forest floor from which these abominations were squeezed out from. "Signal an artillery on our spot! And retreat!" The Lieutenant shouted out as he drew out to brass knuckles.

He slammed the two fists together, resulting in a shockwave. The first victim of the new weapon was a charging demon. Robert waited till the assailant was near his striking distance. Once there, without a moments waste, he ploughed one fist into the abdomen, the force tore through its body before shredding it into chunks of meat.

"You bastards want a piece of us?" The Marine brought his knuckles once again on his foe, this time making a cataclysmic series of explosions one after the other.

 ** _PUFF!_**

A red flare burst into the sky and a smirk came over the man's features as he saw nearly all of his men gone. "Enjoy the fireworks, gentlemen, this is on me." In a gap of five seconds the latest shells of the personal research division of their ship and each shell that exploded in a 100 meter radius around the source in 10 meter radius.

 **Natsu**

He was floating on water. That he knew. He was so accustomed to it from his numerous adventures overboard. But the water beneath him wasn't the sea. It was unmoving except for the ripples from his movements. Inside his head he was feeling well rested; something that he couldn't do for the past many years.

He opened his eyes slowly when he felt something like a feather fall on his face. Everything was pink above him. 'Cherry blossom.' The trees were all over him and the flowers and leafs fell slowly over him. "Where the hell am I?" He yawned as he closed his eyes.

Now he could lay here. Without a care in the world...till he gets hungry or someone annoys him. Luckily neither was going to happen anytime soon-

"Oi match stick, wake up!" Spoke too soon. "Actually, just lay there. I'll tell you some stuff and you listen carefully." He knew that voice. He will recognize it from anywhere and will deliver his fist on the others face without a second thought.

But jumping up, he fell on the water. At first, forgetting to swim he thrashed as water entered his lungs and burned him. Then he hastily paddled to the grassy pollen filled ground. Crawling over he lay on his back coughing. All the while the laugh of amusement came on steadily from the witness. The sound drawing more anger from the pink head on each passing second. Bit finally he caught his breath back and sat up, looking at the man standing at the edge of the lake.

"Gray?"

"That's right douche bag!" The Ice mage smirked as he extended his arm. Natsu glared at the appendage for a moment. It was as he remembered it. Black from the demonic magic inside him. "You taking the arm or are you gonna watch?" Letting out a growl of annoyance the Dragon Slayer took the arm, getting easily pulled up by his arch rival. Once standing, he heated up a little to dry himself. "Well well well...so the world has already gone mad if they made you into a Marine Captain." Gray spoke smugly. "Look at you; all uniformed and shit."

Gaining a tick mark on his forehead, he swore at the raven haired man. "Shut up motherfucker! I don't want to hear your bullshit. So what is this, the afterlife?" The Dragon Slayer questioned dryly.

Gray held his hands with the palms facing Natsu as he looked to the side. "Wow Bro, too soon for that question."

"Yea? Well nobody told me about you being here either, why couldn't it be someone else you lame ass popsicle?" The Dragon Slayer folded his arms and glared at the man.

The Ice Demon Slayer let out an annoyed sigh and looked at the Dragon Slayer. "Ok fool, just hear this, cus I have no interest in talking to a below average IQed person." Before Natsu could lash out, Gray continued. "This mess is bigger than what you think." The Ice mage had his eyes dead set on the Dragon Slayer's to prove he was not joking.

"What do you mean? I find those bastards and cap their asses. Besides, how can a dead guy know anything about this future world?" Natsu folded his arms ignorantly.

Gray rubbed his forehead with his palm. "I got reborn three hundred years ago." Natsu's eyes widened a little as he looked at the man disbelieving.

"You gotta be shitting me! Who else was reborn?!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

Gray let out a tired sigh. "Don't really know. I searched a lot, but I guess I was the only one." A slight fall in Natsu's eyes gained the attention of the Ice mage. It wasn't because he couldn't find anymore. "Hey moron, this is kind of an artificial intelligence modelled after me when I was alive. I died two centuries back, but that doesn't mean I am out of the game." Natsu's eyes narrowed in confusion at the Devil Slayer's words.

"But you are dead..." The Dragon Slayer spoke.

"Somewhere out in this blue yonder I'm alive, maybe others too." The Ice mage replied.

"Then how come you didn't come find me?" Gray let out a tired sigh at the sour question.

"Look, I am a very superior artificial intelligence spell but, I have my limitations too. So listen carefully, because you are gonna wake up soon." The Devil Slayer's eyes were in a no bullshit stare. And Natsu returned the same gaze. "Firstly, this spell works only when you are exposed with an immense quantity of fuel for your magic. Second, this is a one-time thing. Third, Gray Fullbuster didn't have the knowledge of Fairy Tail till he was close to the end of his life as a Privateer for the World Government. And your entire evolutionary process and jump was not yet done when I was first here." He paused to see whether the man understood.

"Oh, so this happened after Invel and you died and now you are born again, without any memory." Natsu spoke in understanding.

"That's the first part. But you have the power to get back mine and the others memories. It is up to you Fire Prick. And keep the book you have in your hand safe!" Gray spoke fast, as if running out of time.

"Why the fuck are you talking so fast? And what fuckin' book?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Sorry Natsu, times up." Gray spoke with a grin as he raised his right hand in Fairy Tail's sacred symbol. "And time for you to wake up!" The extended thumb and index fingers joined the rest of the folded fingers into a full fist and came down full force on to Natsu's face.

"!"

When his vision came back from the sudden punch the Ice mage attacked him with, Natsu found himself on the forest floor. Well more specifically in a crater. "Wa-what the fuck?" He groaned in pain as he tried to get up. Clearly his back was hurt not life threatening but definitely a bit hurt. "Stupid stripper for making me hallucinate..." He murmured as he lay sprawled on his back. But then he felt a weight on his right hand. "It better not be baboon crap..." He forced his head to the right.

 _CRACK!_

But he succeeded in getting g a glimpse of what was in his palm. A small travel journal, it had dark brown worn out leather cover with a clip. A smirk came over his face. "Well I'll be dammed." He laughed softly into the night. The rain cleared away and he heard two pairs of feet nearby, calling out his name. With a deep breath using his fading consciousness, he blew out a fire ball into the sky like a flare before succumbing to blissful sleep with an entire storm cloud worth lightning in his body. He clenched the book tightly in unconsciousness as he was lifted off by his comrades.

 **Mariejois, Grand Line**

A dark haired man stood at the large luxurious window of the 'Holy Land' with his hands held behind in a loose hold. His robes were black mixed with white and a gentle smile was plastered on his face as he looked out into the New World. The hall was empty. Quiet. Felt almost at peace. 'Would Death be like this?' The sudden intrusion of hastily placed footsteps interrupted his thought. 'Well, there definitely won't be that sound coming off from Invel...' He let out a sigh and turned to face the bespectacled man who immediately bowed.

"Sire, the Labyrinth Delioras have failed us my Lord." The man looked straight down. He heard the soft footsteps of his lord approaching him.

A low chuckle escaped the immortal's lips. "Honestly Invel, I expected you to be the smartest of my men and yet I see here, you thoroughly underestimate my little brother."

"My apologies. I have dishonoured-" Invel tried for pardon.

"Doesn't matter, your actions did have caused some great changes..." The Black Wizard gave his creepy smile and walked away, leaving a furious Invel to stare at the picture on the wall behind where Zeref stood.

 ** _To Fire Prick,_**

 ** _Okay moron, I just finished up writing a short and understandable version of my travel log. Yes, consider it a favour of mine. Now, you got a lot of crap to do, but first, try to find my ship. The Blue Ghost._**

 ** _Bye Moron_**

 ** _Captain's Log, January 13, 0200._**

 ** _3.2028° N, 73.2207° E_**

 _The weather has turned for the worst. It has been five days since we have arrived into the Grand Line. The reverse mountain had to be avoided due to our ship's size. The crew of 140 serving under me has been as loyal as a family._

 _The mission is still on. The one the World Government offered me holds a lot of suspicion. I must find the Rocks._

 _-Captain Fullbuster D. Gray_

 **XxxX**

 **A filler Chapter. And Natsu wasn't beaten up. The fall was when his body was completely vulnerable. And he had a lot of lightning inside. It's like how a leech falls off tiredly when it's full.**

 **Skipper Out ;)**

 **Chaptwr 6: En'route to Grand Line: An Unpredicted Meeting and Arrival to Marineford**

 **Edited: 22 July 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: En'route to Grand Line: _An Unpredicted Meeting and Arrival to Marineford_**

 _Captain's Log, January 30, 0200_

 _A lead has been found. I have kept it_ _to myself. We have managed to outrun and avoid most Sea Kings. The lead took us to a remote village far inland of an island in Featheria. A tribe of Eagle tamers surrounded us. A fight was averted. The Elder traded us entry for my wedding ring. Sandra will have to forgive me. Behind the village was a rocky mountain where, according to the natives, an old man resided. They said he wasn't one of us, that he was a dweller of the deep blue. A Fishman living far inland has been unheard of. But upon confronting the man, he was no savage as the Government deemed his kind to be. He was polite and helped the natives by making small fishing boats and other helpful constructs. He advised us not to seek the ship._

"Pirates at Nine! Sound General Quarters!" The man in the Crows nest, Rolls, shouted out alerting the crew and their Captain. The emergency Bell was sounded and the ship's Marine's began to load up the weapons.

"General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands on deck!" Natsu closed the journal he was reading and stood up from his beach chair. He tucked it into his pocket and straightened his coat. Ignoring the sounds of his men running around shouting orders in preparation for the battle, he observed the atmosphere. It was a warm late afternoon. Almost time for snacks and tea.

"Great...now snacks gotta wait." The captain shook his head. "Stuffenberg!" He called out.

"Understood Captain!" The man responded from the main deck, without even needing to know what was going to be said. "All station's keep the cannons aimed at the ship and await orders!" He allowed the men to work the orders and took the helm. With a light push, he let the wheel spin to hard port. The Navy vessel's sudden and aggressive movements caught the pirate vessel's attention soon. Their response was similar. The cannons were loaded and aimed and the pirates aboard armed. As the ship's began to circle, the crew of the Navy ship understood the size of the massive pirate vessel more clearly. There would be at least three hundred on board that ship.

Natsu walked behind the line of his sailors who peered the edge with their weapons aimed. "Men, any fear?!" He shouted.

"No sir!" This was their first catch in the Grand Line. If they could pull this off, they wouldn't have to start from square one to earn the respect of being a credible member in these rugged waters.

"Captain, orders!" Stuffenberg who after passing the wheel back to the helmsman, waited behind the pink head.

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes as a feral grin grew over his face. "Let's enjoy our welcoming party, shall we?" The cannons were fired immediately. The enemy ship made the mistake of closing the distance and thinking the incoming attacks were from regular cannons. The explosions rocked their ship, nearly causing the Pirate vessel to tilt over.

"I'm boarding the ship." With the intention of having a _chat_ with the other Captain, Natsu shot off the deck and landed gracefully on the front planks of the pirate vessel. And like all dramatic moments, he was smack dab in the middle. Men of all sorts pointed every weapon they had on him. "Come on guys...this is ridiculous." He began to walk forward.

A Pirate holding a bazooka roared. "Hey you! Stop right-" He and his comrades fell before his words were completed. The whole ship got silent altogether the next second. Straightening his cap, Natsu hummed and walked towards the only person who was still conscious.

"The Conqueror's Spirit..." The man standing above the crows nest murmured, as he looked down on the Marine Captain with interest. After all, it wasn't every day you get attacked and your crew decimated in a matter of seconds by a tiny Navy vessel. Especially when it was him, the pirate under the flag of Don-

"Hey stripe face! Why don't cha come down and say hi?" The yell drew his thoughts back to the man who dared challenge him.

"You cocky piece of shit!" The brown haired man jumped down like a falling knife in an elegant motion. His sword raised above his capped head. His cape fluttered as his sword came into contact with the forearm of the Marine who raised it to block the sword. There was a clang. A slight vibration even in his expert and powerful hand that held the handle. The shockwave hit the sides of the ship and the wood splintered.

The pirate jumped back. Now revealing his being entirely to the Dragon Slayer in person. He was tall, too much to be of normal height. It was obvious he was more than ten feet. And was well built. He had two stripes that ran from his forehead to the underside of his chin over both his eyes. His attire consited of a red cape and an open striped long sleeved shirt. The red pants were ridiculous with the whole get up. His body wasn't straight, rather a small hunch prevented him from full height.

Without warning, he shot up at tremendous speed and slammed his sword on to his enemy who blocked it once again in the same motion. "Hey, I thought you would have realised it won't work." Natsu berated.

A smirk that reached the man's blue eyes that split his face and to Natsu's amazement, the sword bent and wrapped around his forearm like a whip. With a another twist, the pirate Captain planted his feet on the deck and pulled the sword and Natsu, throwing the Marine on to the superstructure. "Cocky piece of shit, ypu thought you had any chance at fighting me? I am Diam-gahhha!" There was a flaming rupture through the ship. It began from the hole that the Marine created on the superstructure and followed through the wooden plank. Over that, when his vision came back a little, it was greeted by the sign of the man he threw standing over him with a disappointed sigh.

The pirate tried standing. "Wh-hy a-re ya giv-ing tat look...you Ma-arine fffilth-Gahhh!" He coughed out cup of blood before falling face first, unconscious.

Natsu looked at the unconscious, if not, somewhat dying man. "A man who can withstand my Haki, but cannot use it himself? Guess the Grand Line is full of surprises after all..." He shrugged and walked over to the edge where his crew had halted firing due to there being no enemy movement. "Stuffenberg, send in a medic and a few to man this ship. We have a few devil fruit users. So come prepared." And he jumped back to his ship. Hooks were thrown, followed by laying planks. A dozen and half of his men crossed the planks and began to take measures to comandeer the ship. He walked by his Lieutenant who just shook his head. "Well Captain, another work done all by yourself."

Natsu let out a grin. "Well you know how things are with me more than anyone. I see a challenge, I take it first. Sort of habit nowadays..." He grumbled the last part.

"Captain, the pirate leader is in critical condition! We need to move him to our-" Irons, the Ship's Doctor yelled from his spot next to the fallen pirate Captain.

"That won't be necessary, Irons." Natsu spoke, his voice steeled. "No pirate will set foot on my ship other than chained ones. Take some supplies, we are not far from HQ. We'll drop them at the base station and let them handle it." If he was the completely the old him, he wouldn't have had second thoughts about helping a dying person, even if it was an enemy. But not now. He knew people had to pay. This act was not entirely because he follows the World Government or the Marine's idea of **_Absolute Justice_**. No. This was far from that.

He has a nose that can't be rivalled. And over the years, he has come face to face with some realities. Some can never be forgiven. The man he has moments ago placed at death's door was one of them. A priest or a humanitarian can preach to him to give the man a second chance. That he does not know him personally. Frankly, Natsu didn't need to know the Pirate to determine the height of crimes. His nose told him. Scents of death, blood, tears and the one which rouse bile in him; rape. This man didn't deserve mercy and the only reason he wasn't killing him directly was the small bit of the innocent jolly Fairy Tail wizard in him.

"Captain, the Pirate vessel belongs to the Donquixote Pirates, one of the War Lord Factions." Stuffenberg informed him after a brief inspection. "There's going to be a lot of heat coming up on us."

"So they don't have a Bounty on their head?" Natsu sighed. A major part of his income was the bounties he received upon the capture of pirates. None of them crossed the Hundred Thousand Mark in the East Blue but he was wealthy by a few million after wiping out 90% of piracy there.

"Apparently, this one here has his bounty frozen by the Government." Stuffenberg gave a grunt.

Natsu didn't give an immediate response, rather, he continued to stare at the _enemy_ ship. "Should we have left them alone?"

Rather than give his Captain a reply, he stated another piece of information. "They have a highly profiting business in the slave market in Sabaody Archipelago Grove: 1, _among other things_. According to these papers from his office," He held out a few files that had the Donquixote insignia. "The standard norm to followed by all officers of the Grand Line is to ignore these pirates and their activities."

"It shouldn't be too much of a hustle for a newbie Captain like me to _not know_ that, right?" Natsu buttoned his coat and adjusted the Marine Cap.

"So what's next, sir?" He knew what his Captain had in his mind.

The galleon sized pirate ship was manned by a dozen of his Navy men and all the prisoners tied up and locked below deck of the pirate vessel. Chained by sea prism and sedated. With that settled, once again, Natsu sat on his beach chair and leisurely ate his lunch on deck.

 ** _The Heart of Navy_**

The island that hosted the World's most powerful organisation's military, stood imposing before them. As the distance grew shorter, the number of ships patrolling the Headquarter grew bigger. So did their sizes. Natsu peered off the side in winder at the sight of the different ships and the persons on it. There were giants. Two ships that were heading out gave curious glances at them. This was to be expected when a small Navy _boat_ from the East Blue was closely followed by the Donquixote vessel which now had Marines on it's deck and the Jolly Roger replaced by the Marine Flag.

"Attention. You are entering Marine HQ territory. Identify yourselves."

"This is Captain Dragneel, East Blue. We have over four hundred pirates and their vessel captured. Requesting immediate assistance." There was a pause from the other side. Before a slightly off voice responded.

"Copy that Captain Dragneel. Take port in Dock D47. Your escorts being sent. Are there any injured?" The Dock Master questioned.

"Yes. The Pirate Captain needs medical attention." With that he ended the line and awaited for the escort ship. A large vessel soon came from the base's direction and radioed.

"Captain Dragneel. Come in Captain Dragneel."

"Affirmative."

"We are your escort vessel." The Dragneel crew had a taken aback look. This ship that was at least five times bigger than them was just an escort vessel?

"Damn these ships are huge!" One of the crew exclaimed as he looked over the side.

"Keep frosty guys..." Natsu ordered as he stepped out of the cabin. "Quartermaster, hold the wheel."

 **~~~~Line Break~~~~**

"I am not really sure about why you want a menace like Dragneel here, Vice-Admiral, sir." The analyst of the Navy Headquarters spoke with scepticism. "Look what he did for property damage, over a million Berries."

Borsalino, more prominently known among the ranks as Kizaru, let out another sigh and leaned back on his seat. "Ah. But things here are getting extremely boring here." He took a sip of his tea and said. "Besides, I am not the guy who actually wanted him here. Although I'm quite intrigued to see what is so interesting about him. Especially if he had been trained by our beloved Hero." He placed a cigarette between his teeth and touched it's tip with his index finger. An ember formed and he took a drag from it.

"Vice-Admiral Kizaru!" A navy officer opened the door in panic. "A Captain from the East Blue captured Diamante of the Donquixote Pirates!" The man was heaving, clearly having ran from the docks to the office upon hearing the news.

Borsalino stared at the man uninterested for a while before taking another cup from his drawer and filling it with some water. He placed the filled cup to the edge of the desk without much difficulty. "Drink some water and have a seat, lieutenant." The panting man quickly stepped forward and picked up the water and gulped it down. "It seems very unclear as to why such a group would let themselves be arrested. So I assume our East Blue Captain did it in the old fashioned way?" The Admiral leaned back and let out a sigh. "I guess it isn't that surprising when I can sense him from all the way from the docks."

Kizaru's analyst stood up in panic and stared at him with a gaping mouth. "Sir, there will be severe backlash from the Donquixote family." He stated. "The War Lord summit is next week, what are we going to do if a fight breaks out? We don't have all the Admirals here either!"

Kizaru frowned lightly. "I am hurt you don't consider me able enough Lieutenant." He made a mocked hurt voice. "But you are right. We can't risk a destructive fight to shake the Marines name. We have to be in control." Kizaru brought up his left wrist and opened the case strapped to it. A small black Transponder Snail opened it's eyes. "He's here. Should I send him over straightaway?"

The Transponder snail let out a grunt and the line was ended.

 **~~~~Line Break~~~~**

Natsu walked through the crowded officer's mess. It was lunch time and both officers and sailors had different areas. The only ones with him were Stuffenberg and Jr. Lt. Julian. The three were being eyed by many who were seated on the benches on either sides. This was mostly restricted to the rank of Commodores. The Admirals, from Rear to Vice had another room separated by a glass door.

"Look at those East side fools. They just took out a War Lord's lieutenant. Not even five minutes and they have already started shitting on our food." One said to another not so quietly.

"Heard he's a fruit user. Must be the Idiot-Idiot Fruit." Another snorted.

Ignoring the rude comments, Natsu and his lieutenants walked on. Atleast no one has stopped them. "Well you have some nerve coming up unannounced." The three stopped. Standing in front of them was a woman only slightly older and taller than the Dragon Slayer, she was wearing a white cape like that of the former but over a purple suit. Her hair was pink and she had brown eyes. She was HQ's Captain **_Blackcage_** Hina.

Natsu let out a grin. "Hey if you can wear that stupid purple suit and smoke, I can come unannounced too." As he stepped closer, the woman pulled him into a hug that he returned. "Damn you smell of cigarette, yuck! You and Smokey." There was a silence in the mess.

"Hina is mad now, you cheeky little punk." She grabbed him in a headlock and dragged him till the buffet.

"Captain Hina, it's a pleasure seeing you again." Stuffenberg greeted while Julian gave a salute.

"Good to see you boys too. How's handling this moron coming along?" She asked, her arm around Natsu's shoulder. As usual to a question like this, they chuckled in response. "Say Natsu-" She paused to see that the man has disappeared. The sailor serving food was trying to pull the tray of meat from Natsu who was directly chowing on it. "Atleast take a plate and have it with me on the table fool."

And so the four sat down talking. Well all except Natsu. "Piracy in East Blue is at its lowest in the past five years. The last main lump has been found, although we had to leave that to Captain Smoker which I believe him to have completed by now." Stuffenberg wiped the mustard on the side of his mouth before continuing to eat, a quality Natsu lacked as food was flying everywhere.

"Hmm." Hina acknowledged with a nod. "Come to think of it, I did come across a news of a Marine getting summoned by an Admiral or Vice. I just didn't think it would be you." She sighed in disappointment and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Shuthup!" Natsu protested with his mouth full. And in a cliche fashion some of it fell on Hina.

"Dammit Natsu! How many time has it been said to you to close your mouth while eating?!" She shouted in annoyance while the two lieutenants gave a nervous chuckle. But before an argument could escalate, a cough drew the four Marines attention.

A tall broad shouldered bald man with the patch of a Commodore on his sleeve, looked down on them with serious eyes. "Captain Dragneel Natsu, you are given orders to be escorted to the Vice-Admiral's room immediately. Please comply." Tension quickly flowed in.

"Can I finish this?" Natsu held out the still full three plates. The commodore shook his head no.

"Vice-Admiral Kizaru insist you be present before the break is over." The man said. Natsu nodded and stood up, but glared at Hina who gave a smirk and pulled one plate towards her. The mess hall was in silence. It wasn't every day you get called by one of the Navy's top dogs. Either he is dead or **_dead_**.

The Marines watched him leave for a few seconds before continuing their activities. Stuffenberg turned to Hina. "Captain, if it isn't too much, can you tell me a bit more about Vice-Admiral Kizaru?"

Hina bit into Natsu's chicken wing. "Well, how much do you know?"

Adding some salt into the soup he answered. "That he's been active for a while. Uses a Logia fruit and immensely powerful."

She nodded and said. "Sums up most of it. Add to the fact that he's going to replace old man Zephyr."

.

.

.

Natsu followed the man through the hallways. Each floor they climbed, the number of Marines lessened. Finally he was walking through several near vacant hallways. Boredom quickly caught up and made the Dragon Slayer fold his hands behind his head and whistle. Finally they reached a door where the commodore held the door open for him. Without a care, he went in and the door was closed behind him. The escort didn't follow in.

"Welcome Captain Dragneel." A tall lanky man sat on the open window. His eyes then fell on a large bulky man sitting on the desk. The first man noticed this and got up. "Sorry for misleading you, but it wasn't me who wanted to see you. He wanted to see you."

"So he's Vice-Admiral Kizaru?"

"Haha no. That would be me. Real name is Borsalino though." Natsu gave a light salute. "This here is Admiral Sakazuki. So I'll be taking my leave." And he scattered into thousands of light needles and went out the window. There was a silence in the room.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral...?" Natsu asked _coolly_ , something no one really is around the man who sat behind the large desk. He was wearing the standard white cape over a crimson double-breasted suit that had a pink rose on the left buttonhole. This man was one of among the few who constituted the Three Great Powers of the World, Admiral Sakazuki AKA Akainu, the Red Dog.

His face was only partially visible due to the Marine cap he had and the slight bowed position of his neck. His large muscular arms with black leather gloves were crossed over his bulky chest. Upon tilting his head, the Captain was able to see a strange flower tattoo that creeped up his collar. "That stunt you pulled by bringing Diamante here has nearly caused an uproar amongst the War Lords..." Akainu spoke raising his head to look at Natsu. "Not to mention he was more dead than alive." The Admiral didn't have to look up even while sitting due to his immense height.

While most people would have taken a step back, Natsu did not flinch at "Admiral, if you're asking for an apology, you're barking up the wrong tree." Akainu's glare didn't falter. The East Blue Marine stood staring at the sitting man.

After a moment the Admiral unfolded his arms and leaned back on his seat. He looked down for a moment and took in a small breath and let out a sigh. "I didn't know punishing a Marine who acted out of line would be this difficult." His words were calmer and a small but prideful smirk came over as he looked at the slightly startled man. "Take a seat kid." Without questioning the Admiral, Natsu sat down calmly. "You want one?" Natsu's ears picked up the shocked cough of the secretary who sat at the corner of the room when Sakazuki extended his favorite packet of cigars.

"Nah, I'm good. Don't smoke." Natsu shook his head and the Admiral was all too happy to not share his favorite addiction. "But what did you mean by that earlier?" He leaned on one armrest of the chair and gave an inquisitive look.

"What I said is exactly what it meant." He lit the cigar and took a drag before continuing. "You see Captain, we both are similar in many ways. One of them is when it comes to pirates." He took another drag and looked at the young man in front of him understand his words. "The Seven Warlord's...what most of the Navy see's as a powerful alliance, I see as trash. A union of several bastards and a bitch. All of whom needs to be put down to rot in Impel Down."

"Then what's stopping you?" Natsu asked curiously. Earning another appreciate look from the Admiral.

"Do you have to ask? Powerplay from above." Akainu revealed, not in the least bit bothered of speaking sensitive information. His secretary won't tell on him. She's not stupid, correction, no one is stupid enough to tell on him.

"The...Fleet-Admiral...?" Natsu threw in a confused voice.

"Go higher." Akainu put an arm on his desk. "They want you demoted. What do you got to say about that?" He observed the Captain carefully.

"It's not going to stop me from doing what I think is right." Natsu held his face straight. It wasn't like he cared about the rank. He didn't have any Government give authority before this to perform his duty as a Wizard in Fiore, neither was it going to do anything now.

"So we have an understanding. You may leave, Captain- pardon." Akainu gave another smirk. "Commodore. You may select your crew and ship. We have a few incidents that need to be dealt with here in the Grand Line." Akainu pulled one of his draws and took out a brown dossier and extended it to the now promoted man.

 **XxxX**

 **Read the Note below before flaming!**

 **1\. Diamante is very bad man. Come on! It's a dictatorship we are talking about. And Natsu is not some boy. He has memories of his past. Experiences that lets him make decisions that are brutal.**

 **2\. Natsu and Akainu aren't the same. At this point of the story, Akainu doesn't know Natsu much neither does Natsu know Akainu. Akainu thinks Natsu's sense to take out evil pirates to be submitted to Absolute Justice. And Natsu thinks Akainu encouraging him is because Akainu doesn't like evil when in reality he destroys anyone in his way of Justice (Ohara)**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** **The Dark Side**

 _Captain's Log, January 30, 1301_

 _...our expedition has lead us to Mako Thalai, the sacred grounds of the Eagle Tamers. They did not help us from here. The islands topography was in contrast to this particular area. The grassy mountains have transformed into a dense jungle. According to our guide who left us at the boarder, the ruins will be three days journey inside. I have only took ten of my men leaving the others in the ship and at the boarder..._

Natsu stood up from his seat. He was back on his ship. Not to sail, as it could no longer carry them ahead. The waters of the Grand Line and New World that lied ahead would rip it apart and the only reason it survived this far was because of the unauthorised modifications done to it by the ship's Research Division. He packed his few files and photographs into a cardboard box before going behind his seat and removing the Fairy Tail flag. He folded it and placed it on the box.

A grin came to his face as he lifted the Transponder Snail. After a few seconds of ringing, the person he was calling, picked up. "Gramps! Before you say something stupid of me hear this!"

"Ok..." Garp stopped himself from saying 'to not eat the snail'. It was unusual for the boy to be this excited.

With his grin still on, he proudly asked his mentor. "Guess who you are talking to?"

There was a sigh of tiredness before Garp let out an annoyed growl. "This is not the 'behold the new light of the Marines, Captain Dragneel Natsu!' I really don't want to hear that lame superhero line." He begged.

"You won't have to..." Natsu said.

The Marine Hero let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Then?"

Garp knew there was a shitty grin on the boy's face and when he began to speak, the old man slammed his fist on the desk. "Because...behold the new light of the Marines, Commodore Dragneel Natsu."

"Crap..." He blurted out in shock.

"Hey!" The Dragon Slayer protested.

"Ah well..." The oldman sighed. "There no stopping this day. The day to brand the Selection Board as idiots."

With his excitement still present, the Commodore spoke. "It wasn't the Selection Board old man, it was Admiral Sakazuki." There was pause from the other side and when it grew longer, Natsu checked. "Hello? Gramps? You still there?"

"Yea... I'll talk to you later. I have someone to call." There was an uneasiness in Garp's voice that Natsu was able to detect fast. But before he could enquire, the line was ended.

"Strange...oh well." Natsu placed the microphone back and placed the snail on the box too. He carried his things out the door and paused for a moment, to decide whether he should give a nostalgic look of his first office. "Nah...my guild is where ever my comrades are..."

Everyone stood outside on the dock as they watched the Ship being stripped of it's old Commander's sail and get towed away. "Capta- Commodore, that ship is going to sink." Julian came behind and informed. "Our technologies have been removed, so were the reinforcing elements. We can't risk any other Marines lives by sending this ship back through the waters we came. It can no longer sustain such harsh conditions."

Natsu gave a nod. "So we are sinking it." He stated as the ship was commandeered to the yard.

"No one will know, the rail broke due to extreme use and the ship sank in safe waters." The Junior Lieutenant said. "I hope it doesn't upset you too much."

Natsu gave a grin over his shoulder. "Nah. Just you wait, we are going to find a ship that would never need to be replaced and can take everything the sea can throw at us." Julian was confused but didn't consider questioning the commander.

.

.

.

Marineford was beyond his imagination. Tall stocky buildings, massive cannons and thousands of men and women holding various posts. As usual the plaza was busy with both officers, staff and their families. Even though it was the most important and largest military base in the world, it held more than that. There was a grand market with all sorts of things from toothpaste to cutlery. Offices for various services, Banks, Pubs and amazing restaurants.

Natsu walked in the middle of the busy street with his eyes wandering through the various shops, mainly restaurants. He wore casual clothes which was a pair of grey trousers that reached just above his ankle and a half sleeve red t-shirt with his scaly scarf around his neck, a black cap that said **MARINE** and a pair of flip-flops. Beside him was Stuffenberg who merely wore his regular grey suit without the Marine coat, he looked ahead while calmly keeping his hand on his sheathed sword.

"This place is huge! I can't believe I was dumped on Belvery Islands for my officer training." He complained.

"They don't train recruits here, sir." The Lieutenant pointed out softly earning a raspberry from Natsu.

"Of course they don't. Sure give us the crappy food and weather. Let these fat lazy Marines enjoy the juicy meats. Speaking of meat, I am hungry." Natsu deviated from the centre to the side, closely followed by his Lieutenant.

"Sir, you just had lunch fifteen minutes ago." Stuffenberg reminded the Commodore who slumped his shoulders and turned away from the restaurant that was making roasted beef.

The rest of the walk was filled with complaints from Natsu. It took the another ten minutes to reach their destination; the private docks where officers take small boats and yachts for leisure. The two quickly climbed aboard a waiting boat that was a little smaller than their old ship. It was really hard to find anything small in this place that even hosted a few giants. They stood on the outer deck as the boat departed.

"How long will it take?" The Dragon Slayer asked impatiently.

"Twenty minutes." Stuffenberg replied curtly. "And I insist you hold yourself when we get there, sir because a lot of things are going to be...revolting and dark." He added quietly, so only the pinkhead could hear.

"No promises." Natsu sat on the bench next to the railing and leaned on it before he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. Stuffenberg had a grim look as he sat on the bench a little away and stared. He knew what would happen if his commander sees the darker side of the Grand Line, what the Navy has ignored for many years.

"It has been a while since I last came here." Stuffenberg spoke to no one in particular as he looked at the small islands and boats. "But I am greatful that you allowed me a vacation right months back." He added with gratitude.

"Nah don't mention it." Natsu shrugged. "You were doing a pretty good job in cleaning up my act. Besides, I don't need you to always babysit me unlike what that white-haired moron said." He added with a hint of annoyance.

"Sir, you were behind a lot of reports and interrogations were really poor." The Lieutenant pointed out.

"Hey! I was doing my best! Paperwork just ain't my thing!" The Dragon Slayer protested. "Enough about me, you've a family here, don't you? When are you going to see them?"

"After this, hopefully." Natsu looked up to stare at the man. At times he would forget that his Lieutenant had other responsibilities, his **crew** had other responsibilities. If it was the old Natsu, he would have left them behind to avoid costing their lives but he now knew this wasn't a one man show. Perhaps he understood what his old perverted master talked about and in all sense, a picture of how a guild works.

"Oh yes. You are gonna see them this evening." Natsu spoke before shutting his eyes for a quick nap. The rest of the journey was done in silence. There was an occasional siren from a ship and some smaller activities on the deck.

"We are here Lieutenant." The boat's captain informed the duo who stood up and gave a nod to the man. The boat left the Pier immediately after they stepped out. There was a sign that said 3. They were in Sabaody Archipelago Groove: 3.

"Lead the way." Natsu followed the lieutenant. The first stop was a tailoring shop. Textile Master, it said on the entrance. "Stuffenberg, I don't want anything flashy. Comfort and durability would be enough."

"Yes sir. I know the owner very much, he's good at keeping it simple but pretty flexible for anything." As they walked by they saw a few pirates walking by the streets.

"Are those..." Natsu began.

"Yes. This is one of the things I meant when I asked you to hold yourself, sir." Stuffenberg whispered. "They are headed to the New World, it's better we don't bother unless they cause trouble." In front of the shops, street and parks, there were pirates. It shocked him to no extent, this was right under the HQ and the Navy was letting this happen. Giving a grunt and choosing to follow his friend's advice, the Dragon Slayer shoved his hands in his pockets and walked stiffly to the tailor. He was observing them keenly, to sniff out any form of trouble so that he could send them to prison via kingdom come.

"Lieutenant! How are you doing? It has been a long time!" The owner a sticky grey haired man stood up to greet them.

"Hello Mr. Sandor." Stuffenberg greeted with a polite smile. "I was posted in East Blue for a while." He replied as he shook the man's hand.

"Your wife and daughter came yesterday afternoon to take their dress. It seems you haven't told her of your arrival?" The old man gave a big smile as he sat down and watched the Lieutenant give a slight nod. Then his attention turned to the other man who came with the Marine, who was looking at one of his fancy Victorian era dress with lot of laces and frills. "Who's the boy? Haven't seen him before. Must be your apprentice, isn't it?"

"No, he-" Before Stuffenberg could correct the old man his commander spoke.

"Yea. I'm from East Blue. Names Natsu Dragneel." He said with a cheerful smile.

"Ah! I knew it. Listen kid, you are with one of the most decent officers in the Navy. You have the right guy to teach you to be a great Marine some day." The old man spoke with a grin while Natsu nodded with a smile.

"By the way old man, why does that dress have a thick skirt? Is it used to carry stuff inside?" He asked stupidly.

"What..." The old man stared at him dumbfounded.

"Sir- Natsu, it's better you let me handle this." Stuffenberg nervously instructed his Commander.

There was a short wait for the measurements and they were done. "Shall I send the clothes to your quarters or will you be collecting them?" Sandor asked.

"Send them to the quarters." Stuffenberg replied before bidding farewell and leaving the shop with his apprentice/commander. "Sir, why did you say that?" He asked when they were out.

"Meh. It's best I keep the Old people's in older people than youth." He replied casually as he followed the lieutenant.

"Wow...you really thought like that?" Stuffenberg stared at the man with shocked eyes. Were it any other youth who sacked the position, they would have flaunted but this one here just kept it to himself. Actually, when he thought about it, that was his Captain's attitude...err...Commodore.

"Hey! Why does everyone think I don't think before I act?!" Natsu protested with a twitch mark.

"You don't sir. You charge in first." Stuffenberg replied with a chuckle.

The Dragon Slayer didn't bother to give a reply to that and instead moved on. "Where to next?"

"Our old comrade, Junior officer Drass is now a Lieutenant and lives here. He's getting married in a few months. We should go and congratulate him." Stuffenberg informed as he turned from the market area.

"Geez old Wasabi is getting married?" Natsu gave a grin and shook his head. "Makes me feel old."

"Sir you are only nineteen." Stuffenberg sweatdropped.

"Really? I am that young? Could have sworn I saw a few years pass." Natsu sighed in disappointment. "Oh that would mean we met only a year back?" He look at his Lieutenant who gave a nod. "Gotta say, I feel like I have known you far more than that."

"Likewise sir." The Lieutenant replied, a small smile forming on his face.

Natsu's eyes wandered around the fascinating sights. There Fishmen and humans walking around, left to their own devices. A feeling of home struck him and he let out a low chuckle. "From where I come, frog people are council workers. These guys seem pretty similar, there aren't many in the East Blue, is there?"

"Not in our knowledge." Stuffenberg saw the Captain shrug. He knew the boy's power and passion can't be contained in the most peaceful sea. Probably not even a single pirate worthy of his time has crossed paths with him. Maybe there wasn't any? After seeing him taking down Donquixote pirates, he was sure his Captain won't find any worthy opponents in the East. 'That was what everyone thought until the King of the Pirates came...Vice-Admiral Garp and now the Commodore...the most peaceful waters give the most shocking people.' He thought quietly.

"I wonder how those kids are doing..." He heard his commander mutter. He knew exactly who he spoke of.

"There are three of them. I am sure they got each other's back." Stuffenberg assured.

"That I know...but all of them are trying to become pirates." Natsu let out an exasperated growl.

"They are young, it will be over when reality slams in on them." The Lieutenant tried to ease the man's worries but Natsu continued to remain irritated.

"I don't think it's that simple. The youngest, Luffy is idolizing some no good pirate who stopped in my town." The Commodore grumbled.

"It's very strange to know that a pirate had the guts to come to the doorstep of Vice-Admiral Garp's island." Stuffenberg was surprised at the piece of information he got. It was true the Vice-Admiral usually hung out in the Grand Line and New World, but if he got the wind of any harm done to his home town, then there was no place that a pirate could hide from his wrath. "Maybe I underestimated East Blue pirates."

"Oh he wasn't from the East Blue. If he was, I would have turned his bones to dust. He's from the New World. And the irony is that I owe him a thanks." Natsu's frown turned into a smirk.

"?" There was a questioning look on the Lieutenant's face.

"Yea..." Natsu looked down still smirking, the bastard got himself an out of jail card from me when he saved my lil bro from a small Sea King. Lost his arm I heard." He gave a chuckle. "The one pirate I can't destroy."

"Quite a tale. Whats his name?" Stuffenberg asked in curiousity.

"Shanks." That name stopped the Lieutenant in his track. His eyes widened in shock. Natsu turned to look at him. "What?"

"Sir...that is one of the Four Emperors." Stuffenberg swallowed hard but kept his composure.

Natsu stared at him for a moment in thought. "Hmm..." With that he turned and continued walking. After that they didn't talk about the matter and continued to their next destination. The sights awed the Dragon Slayer, tall trees that housed buildings and shops. There was a street musician who played a catchy tune on a violin which made him go towards the man. "You got some jam over there." Natsu grinned and dropped a few Berries into his can.

"Thank you sir." The musician happily continued while the Marines left.

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound of gun fire and a scream made the two jump out of the street and take cover near a building. The music stopped and screams began to fill the area as people ran left and right to save themselves from any potential danger.

"Roof." Natsu ordered and jumped up the building, closely followed by Stuffenberg. They jumped over the rooftops and halted a few hundred metres away from where they heard the gunshot. "Stuffenberg." He called as his Lieutenant landed next to him and observed the scene.

There was a small crowd that began to form around something. With a swift jump, Natsu landed behind the crowd and pushed through. Stuffenberg quickly climbed down and came beside the Commodore who stood in the centre of the crowd. He looked at the ground where a man in tattered clothes lay. There was a collar on his neck and his naked chest was bleeding profusely. Natsu's sharp eyes scanned the man, there was no movement, no heartbeat; he was dead.

"What are you all staring at? Call a doctor!" Natsu ordered but there was no movement from the crowd who simply stared at him. He watched Stuffenberg walk up to the body and crouch before turning the body over. There was a strange mark on the man's back.

"This is the work of a Celestial Dragon." Stuffenberg answered.

"Dragon?" Natsu gave a confused look.

"World Nobles, they are also called that." The lieutenant cleared.

"I am taking him into custody." Natsu turned around. "And why haven't any of you called a doctor?"

"They won't. The man was considered to be a Celestial Dragon's property, others won't dare to touch it." Stuffenberg replied with the same neutral face. "They are afraid of their wrath." He spoke in reference to the inactive crowd. "His body will be thrown into the sea like garbage." There was no use in honey-coating the words for the Commodore.

Natsu didn't know how to react. He watched as Stuffenberg took off his coat and covered the body. The only humane act done so far, which itself was a crime. This was a place right under the Marine Headquarters, the highest symbol of Justice and he was hearing that taking lives is okay if it has been done by a World Noble? "Lieutenant, pick him up. We will give him a proper cremation."

"Sir." The Lieutenant did as he was told without a second thought and followed the Dragon Slayer. The crowd parted to give way as they whispered among themselves at the unbelievable sight they were seeing.

"Those are Marines!"

"That one ordered the other to take him."

They didn't stand to hear the murmurs for long. The body needed a proper burial. "We will bury him by the sea." Stuffenberg nodded and lead them through the street towards an uninhabited spot that was near shallow waters. Natsu dug the grave with his bare hands and stood inside as Stuffenberg handed him the body.

"Daddy!" The sudden call made them stop. They watched as a small boy came running through the crowd. A small boy, probably around ten with black short hair and a pair of worn out shorts. Behind him was a woman with similar hair, both were crying. Natsu stood there as the two came and fell to their knees, trying to pull the man from his hands.

"I am sorry kid." Natsu muttered. He placed the body above the grave for the family to see one last time before getting out and walking to Stuffenberg to the side. An hour or so passed before the boy and his mother was taken away by their relatives. The two Marines then proceeded to burry the body.

"How did he end up as a slave?" Natsu asked as he dusted himself and walked away from the grave. The crowd had already dispersed but they were sure people will be talking about this.

They walked to a cafe nearby and sat on a booth. "Sir, the man had a huge debt. So he had to sell himself to repay it." The Lieutenant informed.

"On what?" Natsu asked curiously. What could be so valuable that a man had to sell his freedom?

"According to his sister his wife had a disease." Stuffenberg replied. "There's just nothing a man wouldn't do to save his family." He added grimly.

"What about them now? How were they surviving this long?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

"She works as a maid in a restaurant. Can get by a few weeks every month." Natsu thought back to the appearance of the woman and boy. They were on the light side for sure, and with no partner, she couldn't handle the whole of their expenses if they both were working.

"Keep an eye on them and send them my rations when they don't have food for the month." The Lieutenant nodded in acknowledgement. "And find me that fucking bastard who killed him."

"We can't. There is no Act to arrest them." Stuffenberg replied grimly.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you talking about?" He whispered harshly so that the gathered people won't hear.

"I am sorry sir, but neither the Marines nor the Government have any power to arrest them." The Lieutenant could feel the area getting warmer by the second as the Dragon Slayer's anger rouse. "Moreover, that man was a slave. The Noble has absolute right over him." Each word he spoke made the area hotter. It was hot enough to make the people sweat.

"So you are saying I have to let this go?!" Natsu's voice was bordering the demon.

"No." Stuffenberg was unfazed. "But this is the system you have swore yourself to. If you want, you should find a way around it." He added.

Natsu looked at his Lieutenant for a moment. "How about we abduct this asshole and throw him in a prison no one knows?"

"If that's your order sir." Stuffenberg gave a nod.

As they left the booth and stalked the Nobles they didn't see the man who silently stood up from the booth behind and followed them.

.

.

.

It didn't take long for them to find the killer. A short chubby man in white robes with a golden pistol and bubble on his head. He was surrounded by over a dozen guards in black suits. Everyone walking by either bowed or ran away.

"Twenty-two guards and six slaves with exploding collars." Stuffenberg analysed. "Correction, twenty-five, there are three snipers; one behind us over the rooftop and two on either side disguised as bystanders." He added.

They soon caught up a two hundred feet behind of guards in shiny black suits. "Ok. I will go for the guards." Natsu spoke quietly. "You take down the sniper from behind and free the slaves." Natsu began to ignite his feet but there was no affirmation from his Lieutenant. "Stuffenberg?" He turned around to see the man absent from his spot. His nose picked up the scent immediately and followed the trail which lead behind a building, out of sight.

"I know you are in there, come out." Natsu ordered as he stared into the shadow.

"I am sorry kid, but I can't let you attack them." He heard from the shadows as two figures stepped out, one held to a knife while the other giving a smirk. It was an old man with gray hair and a weirdly shaped beard. He wore simple clothes and had round glasses. In his right hand was a knife while the left locked his Lieutenant by the neck and held that knife onto his neck.

"You have five seconds to release him. Or I will-" The old man released Stuffenberg and stepped back while sheathing his knife under his sleeves. Stuffenberg breathed hard and stumbled forward before taking cover behind Natsu who fell into a fighting stance.

"Heh you are pretty headstrong kid. Ready to take on a group supported by the World Government." The old man spoke.

"For an old guard, you blended nicely with the common folk and got a step ahead of us. You won't get that anymore." Natsu lit up his fists.

"Guard? Me? Hahahhaha!" He laughed in amusement. "You are new kid, but I am pretty sure your friend there knows me or maybe he doesn't, it has been over a decade since someone last heard from me."

Stuffenberg who was still getting his breath back and Natsu who was waiting for him to catch it.

Natsu growled in frustration. "You okay man? He was pretty strong."

"Cap- Commodore..sir...he is-" He spoke between breaths trying to say the name while the old man watched.

"Name's Silvers Rayleigh." The old man identified himself, saving the burden from Stuffenberg. "Sorry about your neck. But if you had attacked and that bastard pressed his remote, all those slaves would have been killed. And worse, more guards would have shown up and attacked the innocent bystanders in charge of suspicion."

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, still not understanding why his Lieutenant knew the old man's name.

"Oh, I am a Coating mechanic." Rayleigh grinned. "Follow me, I'll tray you to some food for the trouble I have caused." And he began to walk away.

 **XxxxxX**

 **I know, long time.**

 **Writer's block.**

 **Review Please**


End file.
